Someone please save us
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: The Chipettes are now awake and the Chipmunks are really happy to have them back. But the Chipettes have to stay in wheel-chairs for a few months. but are they prepared for a...Court Section for Bella, Charlene, Jillian and Juliet? and will dark secrets be revealed? Rated K for 13 or over, AxB, SxJ, TxE... FINAL CHAPTER IS UP
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**Well guys new story on its way. Ok this story is abit sad, the chipettes are 15 and they have **_**never**_** meet the chipmunks, till they go on their first day of school and they are not on good terms. But why are the chipettes wearing long-****sleeved**** shirts to hide their arms. And the chipmunks ****won't**** rest till they find out. Ok this prologue is gonna have the chipettes living at home with their mother**** and see what they have to live with when they are at home****, but their mother drinks too much and she's abusive to her daughter's so have fun oh btw Jeanette's hair style will be like from the squeakquel and chipwrecked.**

The chipettes have just moved to an area called LA with their mother. Brittany is the oldest out of her sister's she has auburn hair in a ponytail, she has ice-blue eyes and covered with make-up, wearing a long white sleeved shirt and it shows off her belly-button, black leggings with a pink skirt over them and pink flat shoes. Jeanette is the middle sister she has chocolate brown hair with a pony-tail on the top of her head, she has jade-green eyes that are shielded by her purple glasses, she has the same shirt has Brittany and the same outfit but in purple. Eleanor is the youngest she has honey-blond hair that is up in twin pig-tails, she has chocolate brown eyes, and she's wearing the same outfit as her older sister's. The girls were walking behind their mother, in public their mother is kind but when they go home she's a monster. She hits Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor for no reason, well, she drinks too much, goes out and never comes back till 4am in the morning.

"Brittany I hate mum" as Eleanor started slowly. "she keeps on hitting us for no reason and I miss dad" Brittany understood how Eleanor felt about their abusive mother, what happened to their dad was that he wanted to protect them, but mum wouldn't aloud it she just threw him out and he never came back.

"I know Eleanor I miss dad too" as Brittany nearly started crying but their mother dragged her in with full force and slapped her across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER METION YOUR FATHER TO ME!" she shouted "GOT IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she shouted and Brittany was too weak to fight back but she only nodded. She let go of her hair and their mother went into kitchen and she grabbed a knife.

"ALL THREE OF YOU, ARMS NOW!" she shouted, the girls rolled up their shirts and their stood on their arms where cuts some are fresh and some are a few days old and they were everywhere. This has always been their punishment if they did something wrong. The chipettes started crying from the pain they have been getting of her and as she sliced the knife over their arms.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she shouted and of course the girls agreed to it, they ran upstairs to their room and started crying. Jeanette always gets the _worst_ pain because she's always falling over and she deserved none of that at all.

"I want to get away from here" as Jeanette cried. "I just hate it when mum does the worst to me" Brittany cried along with her and held her two younger sisters in her arms, all they wanted is to get away from this dump and away from _her_. In the girls room it was posh and nice, their mother gave them everything when they were little. But their mum started hitting them when they burnt her food she started to _enjoy_ it. And she started drinking when their dad left them.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow there'll be sun_

Just thinkin' about tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs  
And the sorrow 'til there's none

The girls always sing this in rough times, but their mother always hears them tells them to shut-up and they do. All the chipettes want is friends but the mother always say 'why would someone be friends with slag's like' but what if their mother was right, plus is a good thing about tomorrow that are gonna go on their first day of school and that will put smiles on their faces they are away from their mother for 7 hours of freedom.

_When I'm stuck with a day  
That's gray and lonely  
I just stick out my chin  
And grin and say, oh_

The sun'll come out tomorrow  
So you gotta hang on 'til tomorrow  
Come what may

The girls are now getting ready for bed and its only 8pm at night they want to get up early ready for their first day, they just heard their mother leave house ready to get drunk _again_. The girls _really_ wanted to call the police but they couldn't cause if their mum found out she would him them twice as hard, they tried that last week but the result gave Brittany a black eye, Jeanette with a bruised up knee and Eleanor with a busted lip.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I love you tomorrow  
You're always a day away_

The sun'll come out tomorrow  
So you gotta hang on 'til tomorrow  
Come what may

Brittany slipped into bed thinking of what tomorrow would be like, she hope to find someone suprotive and kind, her sister's wanted the same.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I love you tomorrow  
You're always a day away_

Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I love you tomorrow  
You're always a day away

The girls finished singing, and they cried together. Brittany got out of bed holding her bleeding wrist and her sisters are doing the same as her.

"It's too much, I really want to get out of here" as Brittany cried slowly. "I'll be right back im just gonna get the first aid box" Jeanette and Eleanor huddled close till Brittany got back.

"I hope there's someone out there who could help us" said Eleanor as she was trying to stop the blood from flowing out of her wrist and Jeanette was doing the same. "Yea, I hope so too"

Brittany came back with the first aid and she done her sister's wrists up but Brittany had already done hers.

"Girls it will be ok, we are gonna find someone who could help us" said Brittany as she got into bed and went to sleep and her sisters done the same.

_(Please someone helps us, help us to get out of this mess)_

**Well that's prologue done, NOW! We get on with the story, the first chapter will be the chipettes getting ready for their first day of school but they don't meet the chipmunks till chapter 2 so stay tuned for that LOVE YOU GUYS AND MY FANS ^-^ xxxxxx**


	2. First day of freedom and pain

First day of freedom and pain

**I know I've already started the story 2day but I might put in chapter one to get it going, ok this chapter will be the chipettes first day of freedom which is at school. The chipmunks will show up in the next chapter not being kind to the girls to start off with but in the next few chapters they will find out what's going on with the chipettes. So this chapter is first day of freedom, the chipettes won't make friends in this chapter but they will in the next have fun :)**

The chipettes woke up to get ready for school. They went down stairs to see if their _abusive_ mother came home and to their surprize she passed out on the floor. Brittany got dressed up in the shirt she was in yesterday with blue jeans and pink high-top trainer's. She started to put on make-up for 2 reasons, 1 is to look pretty and 2 are to cover up the bruises on her face. Jeanette done the same as her sister but with purple high-top trainers and she had a horrible bruise under her lip so she had to put on foundation on to cover it. Eleanor was also the same but with lime-green high-top trainers and a swollen up lip what her mum did to her so she had to put on a lot of lipstick on.

"Ok" Jeanette started quietly. "Let's go because I _really_ wanna get out of here" the chipettes left the house and walked down the street to their new school. Brittany was really pleased about going to school, how much she hated it but she's glad about it.

"Brittany what if everyone finds out about our….scars" said Eleanor as she was beside Brittany and Jeanette on the other. "Eleanor im gonna make sure _no one_ finds out who we would be known as emo's **(EMO'S are people who cut their wrists but ****this**** is the mother's doing).**

They go to the school building, quiet they were, people where looking at them in a weird sort of way. Boys were giving the _look_ you know the pervert look. The chipettes got to the head teacher's office.

"Ahh, you must be the new girls" she said, the chipettes sat down in the chair's in the office. "Umm, yes we are mam" said Jeanette her shyness was getting the best of her _again_. The head teacher gave them a sweet smile.

"Well im Mrs Lyons, and im here if you have any trouble with a few students." Said Mrs Lyons, Eleanor looked at her and for the first time in ages…..she smiled but it hurt when she smiles because of her lip.

"Ok here are you time-tables, you books and I will show you girls to your locker'" she said, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor got up and left the office, got their bags and followed Mrs Lyons to their new lockers. They walked down the hall to the lockers, the girls got looked at 3 male chipmunks are just like them but they didn't look back.

"ok here we are, here are your pin to open and If you have trouble come and find me" she said she walked away, "THANKS MRS LYONS!" shouted Brittany as she was about to open her locker, pain went through her wrist and she felt tears coming in her eyes. Jeanette picked up her sister and Eleanor helped.

"Shh, Brittany its ok" shushed Jeanette as she held Brittany in a hug. "I HATE HER!" shouted Brittany but she created a scene, a male chipmunk looked at her he was wearing a white T-shirt with a red hoddie with a big yellow A on the back with black jeans and red high-top trainers and his eyes are a sky-blue colour and was glaring at the chipettes way.

"WHATS THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he shouted as he walked away with 2 other male chipmunks. "It's ok Brittany ignore him" said Eleanor she now felt pain in her wrist.

"Come on lets go to first lesson" said Jeanette as she picked up Brittany and Eleanor followed them to the music class.

IN THE MUSIC CLASSROOM

"you should have heard she just shouted 'I hate her' man, she most probably has problem" glared the chipmunk and that is known as the_ great_ Alvin Seville, his other brother was abit taller than him, he had blue-grey eyes and was wearing glasses, he had the same as Alvin but he had grey jeans and blue high-top trainers.

"We know Alvin, I was there, they maybe all 3 of them have _problems_. But whatever it is let's stay away" said Simon, but he can't get the jade-eyed chipette out of his mind; he thought she was beautiful but he has to stay away from her. "Simon's right I think that the fat one needs to go a diet" said a chipmunk who had green eyes, he's the baby brother out of his siblings he was wearing something different from the rest of his siblings. He had a green t-shirt, white jeans and green high-top trainers.

The chipettes didn't know that the boys that where in the hall earlier are in the same class as them.

"Everyone this is Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, they have just moved here and they have some problems-"

"DAMN RIGHT THEY HAVE SOME PROLEMS! YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARED _HER_ IN THE HALL!" shouted Alvin as he pointed at Brittany, Brittany was too weak to glare back; she was in so much pain that she can't do it.

"ALVIN PLEASE!" glared the teacher" girls why don't you sit at the front" of course the girls would do anything to _stay_ away from the chipmunk brothers. "Ok we are gonna do singing today" the chipettes smiled for the first time in ages. But out of the blue Alvin, Simon and Theodore threw a message to chipette

"**Do**** you have a **_**problem**_** cause it sounds like you**** have a problem-Alvin**

Brittany looked at the note and looked back at Alvin, Alvin grinned and Brittany felt like crying right now but she knew what to write and she threw the message back and Alvin read it.

"**Well maybe you do just leave me alone-Brittany**

Alvin ripped the message to shreds and Brittany grinned, Jeanette read her note from Simon.

"**Man, you must have a problem because you have something wrong with you-Simon**

Jeanette turned round and glared at him and wrote back and threw it across the classroom back to Simon

"**Listen buddy, I have enough problems at home and I don't need a boy to lecture me-Jeanette**

Simon looked at it and anger boiled in him and crossed his arms and Jeanette giggled slightly. Eleanor read her note from Theodore.

"**I think you do have a problem, you should go on a diet-Theodore**

Eleanor looked heartbroken about this message but she knew what to write back and threw it back to Theodore and he read it.

"**Well im not the only one who should go on a diet-Eleanor**

Theodore ripped the note and pure anger and Eleanor smiled slightly. The teacher gave them a number of choices have to sing so they went to the main hall for the lesson.

"Ok let's have Alvin, Simon and Theodore first" said the teacher, the boys grinned and they _think_ they could beat the girls but they didn't say anything, the chipettes just sat down listening to them.

_I-I-I-I-I-I__  
I came to dance, dance, dance, dance__  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans__  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands__  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands__  
__  
Yeah, yeah__  
'Cause it's goes on and on and on__  
And it goes on and on and on__  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes__  
Saying ayo__  
Gotta let go__  
__  
I wanna celebrate and live my life__  
Saying ayo__  
Baby, let's go__  
__  
'Cause we gon' rock this club__  
We gon' go all night__  
We gon' light it up__  
Like it's dynamite__  
__  
'Cause I told you once__  
Now I told you twice__  
We gon' light it up__  
Like it's dynamite__  
__  
I came to move, move, move, move__  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew__  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do__  
Just what the [unverified] I came here to do__  
Yeah, yeah__  
__  
'Cause it's goes on and on and on__  
And It goes on and on and on__  
( From: . )__  
__I throw my hands up in the air sometimes__  
Saying ayo__  
Gotta let go__  
__  
I wanna celebrate and live my life__  
Saying ayo__  
Baby, let's go__  
__  
'Cause we gon' rock this club__  
We gon' go all night__  
We gon' light it up__  
Like it's dynamite__  
__  
'Cause I told you once__  
Now I told you twice__  
We gon' light it up__  
Like it's dynamite__  
__  
I'm gonna take it all like__  
I'm gonna be the last one standing__  
I drove around like__  
I'm gonna be the last one landing__  
__  
'Cause I-I-I believe it__  
And I-I-I, I just want it all__  
I just want it all__  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air__  
Ha-hands in the air__  
Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air__  
__  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes__  
Saying ayo__  
Gotta let go__  
I wanna celebrate and live my life__  
Saying ayo__  
Baby, let's go__  
__  
'Cause we gon' rock this club__  
We gon' go all night__  
We gon' light it up__  
Like it's dynamite__  
__  
'Cause I told you once__  
Now I told you twice__  
We gon' light it up__  
Like it's dynamite_

Everyone clapped to them cause they are the most popular boys in school. "Ok that was good boys, next Brittany, Jeanette Eleanor" she said, they got up saying a word, the chipmunks whispered

"Beat that" they whispered, the chipettes cringed but they got over it and started.

Brittany: _Right right, turn off the lights, __  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight__  
__What's the dealio?__  
__  
I love when it's all too much__  
5 a.m. turn the radio up__  
Where's the rock and roll?_

Alvin looked at Brittany with interest, but he still thinks that she still has a problem; Brittany looked at Alvin with sadness in her eyes. This song is what the chipettes mother does when she's out every night and when during the day she hits her in her sister's every day.

Girls: _Party crasher, panty snatcher__  
Call me up if you a gangsta__  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey__  
Why so serious?__  
So raise your glass if you are wrong__  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs__  
We will never be (never be)anything but loud__  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks__  
Won't you come on (come on) and raise your glass__  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

But they stop they felt pain again in their wrists and they screamed, the chipmunks looked confused but they left it. The teacher ran up to them and to her surprized she saw a fresh open wound and that wound was from yesterday and blood was coming out and the chipette start crying.

Everyone left them and the other students don't care but the ones that staid were the chipmunks.

"Im gonna have to call you mu-"

"NO PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!" yelled Jeanette as she was crying so hard and she screamed from the pain and none of the boys didn't care one bit.

"Ok I won't but will you promise me that you will when you get home" the chipettes didn't say anything. "Could you boys take the girls to the nurse's office and get them cleaned up". The boys only rolled their eyes and picked up the girls who were still crying and the boys took them to the office.

**Ohhhh, the chipettes started bleeding again and the chipmunks are not friendly but that will change when the chipettes get called EMO'S during a break at school and the chipettes will show the boys the bruises and scars that they have but that's till later. The next chapter will be the girls in the office with the boys but they are gonna try and get it out of them but they wont speck cause of the note passing and mummy comes in and takes the girls home and does 10 times more damage than she normally does. Review me **


	3. More pain for a shy Chipette

More pain

**Ok next chapter is up, we left off with the chipettes first day and the chipmunks are being mean to them, now in this chapter will be the girls getting fixed up in the nurse's office and the boys are gonna try and get the information out of them and mummy is gonna turn up and beat them up **_**more**_** when they get home. Enjoy **

The chipmunks are now walking down the hall the chipettes in hand; the girls are still holding their bleeding wrists and the boys couldn't care less. But the boys are gonna try and get it out of them. The chipettes sobbing as stop but they still had tears coming down their faces and their make-up is smudging and it's blowing the cover of hiding the bruises.

**Alvin and Brittany**

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on" snorted Alvin as he took Brittany the office but Brittany didn't say a word. "Hey im only trying to help you" said Alvin as his temper was starting to get out of control.

"you wouldn't understand" she muttered and that left Alvin confused as ever and Brittany just left Alvin in the dust and he saw something about her. She _does_ have a problem and he's gonna get it out of her one way or another.

**Simon and Jeanette**

Simon was looking at Jeanette all the way through the hall but Jeanette didn't look at him. Jeanette looked at the long open knife wound on her wrist and she cried again she would do anything then go back home with _her_.

"Explain yourself" muttered Simon but no words came out from Jeanette's mouth as they walked down the hall.

"Im only trying to help and all you could is not say a w-"

"LIKE I NEED YOUR HELP AND ALL YOU COULD DO IS LECTURE ME!" yelled Jeanette as she power walked down the hall and left Simon confused as ever and he was right about one thing Jeanette needs help and she needs it now. But he's gonna get it out of her soon.

**Theodore and Eleanor**

Theodore and Eleanor are nearly to the office, Eleanor looked at her wound that their mum done yesterday and she dried her tears; she didn't want to look like a coward in front of Theodore. Theodore just looked at her.

"Tell me, what's going on" said Theodore who _still_ hates Eleanor but Eleanor didn't say a word.

"Can you at least say something" said Theodore but Eleanor glared at him and Theodore glared back

"Just leave me alone" she whispered as she walked down the hall, still holding her wrist. Theodore did understand what Eleanor is going through. But he's gonna get the answer.

About 5 mins later the chipettes where getting fixed up till the door swung open and the chipettes are so frightened it was their mum. She has brown hair and blue eyes; she wears really sluttish clothing like black and red.

"My little angels got hurt" as she _pretended_ to care about her daughter's injuries and she knew that the knife wound would open.

"Ahh, you must miss Johnson" said the nurse, the chipettes mother looked over to them and grinned, the chipettes huddled closer. "Yes but please call me Bella im the girl's mother" grinned Bella.

"Ok, your daughter's injuries are very bad and deep but do you know anything about it"

"No, why do you ask?" as Bella _pretended_that she doesn't know." Well they look like knife wounds on their wrists but their ok now. You may take them home". Bella took the girls home but pretended to be kind and led them to the car and she started shouting.

"YOU GIRLS ARE A DISGRACE! I TOLD YOU TO WEAR THOSE LONG SHIRTS!" she shouted as she drove, Eleanor had the guts to speak up." We did but the blood came through the shirt"

"YOU LIAR YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU!" she shouted. "NO WE DIDN'T!" shouted Jeanette but then she quickly covered her mouth, Brittany and Eleanor never heard Jeanette shout before. Bella turned and looked at Jeanette with a horrible look.

"RIGHT JEANETTE! YOUR GONNA GET IT!" shouted Bella as they arrived home she dragged Jeanette into the kitchen and put the stove on. Jeanette tried to get out of her mum's grip but it was too late, Bella put Jeanette's arm and the stove and it burned her and she screamed in pain.

"WELL SAY YOU ARE SORRY!" she shouted "IM SORRY MUM!" as Jeanette said that Bella let her go and Jeanette looked at her arm and it was horrible. It was burned red all over and it was _so_ sore she had to wash it with cold water.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU LITTLE BITCH! AND TAKE YOU SISTERS WITH YOU!" as she said that Jeanette ran upstairs in tears and her sisters followed her upstairs.

Jeanette sat on her bed crying her eyes out, Brittany and Eleanor went up to her. "Jeanette what happened?" asked Eleanor but Jeanette didn't say anything she just showed them the horrible burn mark on her arm and they gasped. "Jeanette I'll be back in a sec" said Brittany as she ran to the bathroom to fill up a bowl of ice cold water.

"i-it hurts Ele-Eleanor" as Jeanette cried Eleanor but her arm round her and cried with her. Then Brittany came back with the ice cold water and started to rub the burned mark with the water and Jeanette hissed at the pain she was getting. Eleanor put a bandage around the wound and hugged Jeanette and Brittany hugged her as well as they all cried in pain and suffer.

**On the other side of the street**

Alvin, Simon and Theodore are now walking through the front door of their home, the boys are so confused about what's happening with the chipettes. They sat down in the living room and started speaking to each other.

"I don't get it, why would they bleed just so sudden?" said Alvin who chatted with Simon and Theodore and they were just as confused as Alvin is. "Im not sure, it's just abit strange if you ask me" said Simon then they heard a footsteps coming into the room and it was Dave.

"Hey fellas, how was school?" he said as he sat in the chair opposite his sons and they looked at Dave.

"Strange" said Theodore and his older brothers agreed with him. Dave looked at them with a weird look "why".

"The thing is Dave; these 3 new girls joined the school today. And we think they have a problem and they don't talk much, but Dave can you bleed so sudden?" asked Simon, Dave looked at them and he's trying to catch on till he got it.

"You mean a girl's period" said Dave, the chipmunks blushed at that comment and Dave laughed. "Im only joking boys, but why do you think that?". Alvin looked at Dave and explained the story. "Well Dave we had music first and we had to sing, then when they had to sing after they did the chorus their wrists started to bleed" said Alvin.

"That is abit strange, but that's imposable you can bleed sudden only if a wound has been reopened" said Dave and he left them. "We need to talk to them quick" said Alvin

"But how can we, they just won't talk to us at all" said Theodore as he lay down on the sofa. "Hmm, well we could try tomorrow and if not let's keep trying" said Simon as he put his fist in the middle, then Alvin and Theodore. But they didn't know that the chipettes lived across the street.

**Ok that's done, wow the chipmunks don't know that the chipettes only live across the street and they are getting confused why the chipettes bled so sudden, I now need ideas so if you do just PM or review ,oh btw do I think I should let the chipettes hear the screaming in pain and crying from the chipettes house one night if you like the idea just WHIP YOUR TAIL LOL XD. Review me LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	4. Where did you get that?

Where did you get that?

**Well this idea came from a friend of mine, in this chapter the chipmunks are gonna say sorry to the girls about the way they were being rude and selfish and of course the chipettes forgive them. But when Jeanette drops one of her school books her and Simon pick it up at the same time but Simon accidently brushes against her burn mar on her arm and he wants to know where she got it from.**

The chipettes woke up early the next morning. Jeanette's burn mark was still sore but it only hurt if someone touched it. Brittany got out of her bed and checked out how Jeanette was and she said she's fine. Eleanor has always been a early riser so she just came out of the shower.

"you ok Jeanette?" said Eleanor as she was fully dressed." Yea im fine it's just a little sore that's all" as Jeanette looked at her bandaged arm with the burn under it, but she had to take it off to put on a fresh one on. But Brittany was one who does it so she went up to her.

"Ready for a bandage change"

"Yes please Brittany" as Brittany went to the secret area in the house that kept all the medicine and the first aid box. Her mum was asleep, well passed out _again_ from drinking. Brittany grabbed what she wanted and went back into the room.

"Ok, ready?" and Jeanette only nodded, Eleanor held her hand for comfort and the girls are NOT looking forward to see what was underneath. Brittany took of the old bandage and the burn was really disgusting, it was a mix with a brown-purple colour. Brittany put on some cream and Jeanette hissed in pain and Eleanor put on a fresh bandage.

"There, all done". "Thanks guys" said Jeanette as she got out of bed and got changed. They finished getting changed and put on their make-up to cover the bruises. And they tip-toed out of the house.

The chipettes are walking down the street just talking about the boys that were so rude to them yesterday. "THAT ALVIN BOY WAS SUCH A PIG!" shouted and she hissed of the pain in her wrist slightly. Eleanor looked on her left and saw the boys from yesterday walking on the over side of the road.

"Don't look know Brittany but the _pig_ is across the road with his brothers" whispered Eleanor, Brittany look and you can tell that she wanted no more drama from the idiot. "Quick let's get away from them". The chipettes moved as fast as they could.

"HEY STOP A SEC!" shouted a boy which was Alvin as he ran up to them with his brother's. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" shouted Brittany and Alvin looked so shocked that she spoke, well shout.

"Whoa, no need to shout babe, im right here" said Alvin as he grinned at Brittany and Brittany blushed when he called her 'babe'. "PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT!" but when she said that her blushed deepened and Alvin chuckled "you know you like it" and Brittany sighed.

"Just what do you guys want anyway?" glared Jeanette

"the thing is, we want to say sorry about our behave yesterday and we were out of line, so sorry" said Simon, he looked at Jeanette and he blushed but he had to admit he thinks that she's pretty and he only saw her yesterday and started to have a crush on her. The chipettes weren't sure if they should but they had to if they started picking on them again.

"Well, umm ok" stuttered Eleanor, the boys gleamed up at them and they asked them if they wanted to walk to school with them and of course they said yes.

"So, where did you use to live?"

"Oh, we used to live in Texas not much people but its nice place"

"Oh that's must have been nice" the chipmunks are now warming up to the chipettes, Jeanette has forgotten all about her burn mark and she started to talk with Simon.

"So what music do you like Jean?" Jeanette blushed when he called her 'Jean' she _never_ had nickname before but her sister's call her by her full name. "I like pop and classic really" as Jeanette blushed and Simon chuckled at that. "What about you Simon, what's your favourite music?"

"Well, I like the same as you really, but I like rock too"

They got near to the school, but Jeanette drops one of her books, Simon and Jeanette went to pick it up at the same time and their hands brushed against each other and they blushed. Simon picked up the book but he didn't know that he rubbed against Jeanette's burn on her arm and she hissed in pain and Simon was concerned.

"What?" as Simon rolled up her sleeve and he saw a bandage round her arm and he saw the scars as well. "Jeanette, when did you get all this?" as Simon looked at her arm he could just about manage to see the burn mark on her arm and he looked up, Jeanette was crying. "I can't tell you" she whispered as she cried in tears. "Why?"

"She'll kill me" said Jeanette as she took the book from him, Brittany and Eleanor took Jeanette with them into the school hall and that left Simon confused.

"Simon, what just happened?" asked Theodore and Simon sighed. "Im not sure, I just saw a burn mark on Jeanette's arm"

"WHAT! When did she get that?"

"Im not sure, but I asked why she couldn't tell me, but her response was that she'll kill her"

"well that's abit odd but im gonna try and get out of Eleanor and I saw that her lip is swollen" said Theodore as he was just confused as Simon, cause Theodore saw her swollen lip under all that lip stick. "But the thing is that I saw a black eye on Brittany". But the boys will try and talk with them later on.

The chipettes walked up to their lockers and they started talking about what just happened. "Jeanette do you know what happened back there?" asked Eleanor. "Well I dropped my book and Simon picked it up for me, I hissed in pain cause he rubbed against my arm and he found my burn mark and my scars"

"Well Alvin just found out that I have a black eye" said Brittany as she tried to put on a lot of make-up to cover it. "Well Theodore has just found out about my swollen lip". The girls have just realised that the boys are on to them and they to work_ harder_ for them but a flashback came back to them when they were only 12 when the abuse happened.

**Flashback**

_Brittany hugged Eleanor as they heard Jeanette scream downstairs, Jeanette was screaming in pain cause their mother is hitting her with a cooking pan but she was the last one to be hit, Bella then called them from upstairs._

"_IF YOU THREE TELL ANYONE, I'LL FUCKING KILL YA" as Bella shouted, she got a knife and sliced their wrists for punishment for talking about…..dad. And the chipettes ran upstairs and cried._

**Flashback end**

The chipettes knew they had to work harder to cover up everything, from the boys but how long will it last.

**Ok that's that, I put in a little SimonxJeanette romance but the chat collapsed when he touched her burn on her arm. The next chapter will be that the chipmunks ditch school to go to the chipettes house, they knew where they lived now cause they saw them leave at the same time as them and they find out why the chipettes are always bleeding and suffering but you have to wait till next time. Review me and CHIPMUNK HUGS FOR EVERYONE =^-^=**


	5. Cracked the case

Finding out

**Ok I have decided that the chipmunks should ditch school for the day and find out what's going on, since both groups left at the same time the chipmunks now know were the chipettes live. The boys are now gonna see what's inside the house of the chipettes. Have fun.**

The chipmunks are so confused and Alvin suggested that they should go to the chipettes home and see if there is anything that can link together with the girls injuries. They walked down the girls street, the boys thought it would be a great idea to ditch the afternoon lunch break. They got to the home and to their surprize that Bella left the house and the boys hid up behind a bush.

"Right, let's see if she left the front door unlocked" said Simon, Theodore went up to test the door if it's unlocked. "It's open". The boys went inside and the house was nice.

"Right, I think we should split up and find anything that links up" said Alvin and his brother's nodded. "I'll go upstairs" said Simon, "I'll go in the living room" said Theodore, "and I'll go in the kitchen.

**With Simon**

Simon walked upstairs and to his luck he tried all the rooms. Her check the bathroom and nothing was kinked up just a bath tub, toilet and a medicine cabinet. He looked at the floor and he saw specks of blood on the tiles and he was confused.

"Blood" he said to himself, and he walked hall and turn on his left and it was Bella's room, vodka bottles and more alcohol bottles are everywhere and Simon was in a disgrace mode. "The girls have to live with this" he said as he felt his anger boil. He found the girls room but before he got there he tripped over a lose floor board. He lifted it up and there was the first aid kit that Brittany uses, medicine and old photos.

Simon picked up the photos and he looked at them, the photos were of the girls when they were little and they looked so innocent back then, Simon smiled slightly when he saw Jeanette's little form when she was little. He put the items back under the floor board and went into the girl's room.

"Wow, this is really nice" he commented of the room, but everywhere he turned he saw blood in the corners on walls, carpet and even on the bed sheets. Simon did NOT like this at all, but he looked under the girls pillows and there was what he was looking for…the girl's dairy

**With Theodore**

Theodore was looking round the living room, and just like Simon he kept on seeing blood everywhere he went. He crouched down under the sofa and put his hand under to feel anything. "There's gotta be something under here" he muttered to himself but he mostly pulled out empty bottles of vodka then he felt something. "What's that?"

Theodore pulled out was a …..knife and it blood on it, he flinched at it. He tried to run to Alvin but he trip on something he pull back the rug, and he saw old photos and a very heavy book. Theodore looked at the title and he quickly ran to Alvin with the book in his hands and the book was called '_100 ways how to abuse your kids'_.

**With Alvin**

Alvin was just looking around the kitchen area and just like Simon and Theodore, he kept on seeing blood everywhere he turns. Alvin opened the cupboards and he found more blood inside of it. We looked over at the stove, and he was in shock that there was a weird looking shape on it.

"GUYS YOU BETTER COME QUICK!" as Alvin shouted and his brothers found him in the kitchen with items. "What have you found Alvin?"

"Look at this stove, Simon you said that Jeanette had a burn mark on her arm. What if this is where the burn mark came from" as Alvin pointed at it, Simon looked at it and he felt that Alvin could be right. "I think your right Alvin"

"Did you find anything Theodore?" asked Simon and Theodore nodded. "Well, I found this book and this knife that has blood on it" Alvin and Simon looked at the book, they think they have cracked the case but there's 1 more thing they have to do.

"Well the only way is to read this" said Simon as he pulled out the chipettes only diary, Alvin took the diary from Simons arms. They crowded round him and started to say it out loud.

**Dear diary**

**What can we say we get more marks every day, and it was horrible for Jeanette who got that burn mark off the stove? The way she screamed in pain and it was too much, the way our arms keep on bleeding when we get sliced with knifes, we just wanna find dad and get away from here…away from mum, we can't take it anymore, she drinks too much and all we want is to find the right people to help us to move on from this place and we think we found them at school,**

**Hope we live**

**The chipettes**

Alvin closed the diary his brothers looked shock. "We have to go and confront them now or it will get worse." Said Alvin him and his brother put everything back and ran up to the school.

/

The chipettes were just talking till they felt taps on their shoulders and they turn and the chipmunks stood there. "Why didn't you tell us?" said Alvin, the chipettes just stood there and tears started to fall and they started sobbing and all the chipmunks could do was hug them, Alvin hugged Brittany, Simon hugged Jeanette and Theodore hugged Eleanor.

**Well that's that, the boys have now cracked the case, and all the chipettes could was bust out in tears, ok the next chapter will be when Bella gets arrested but she will return but that will be in the next few chapters later on and the chipettes live with the chipmunks and they become best friends but in the next few chapters it will become something more. Review me and CHIPMUNK HUGS FOR EVERYONE =^-^=**


	6. New home and something more

New home and something more

**Ok this chapter will have Bella arrested and she will return but im not what chapter she will come back. Bella returns home and see's the book in the kitchen that Theodore forgot to put back and the knife is missing, the chipettes will return home. The boys came in the nick of time before she shots them and Dave calls the police and the chipettes are gonna live with the chipmunks. Have fun XD**

The chipmunks walked the chipettes, who are still in tears and the boys have their arms round them. The boys had made this decision that if Bella hits them again they will come straight away. "Right, if anything goes wrong scream really loud and we'll be there" said Theodore, the chipettes only nodded. They waited till the boys got in, the girls trembled and Brittany opened the door. Only those 3 got pulled in.

"RIGHT! WHERE IS MY KNIFE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Bella shouted, the chipettes felt tears coming to their eyes and they _knew_ that the chipmunks came here. "we don't know" cried Brittany, Bella let them go and got something else. The chipettes eyes widen and they saw a gun.

"WELL SPIL NOW! OR FUCKING KILL YOU!" she shouted as the gun was pointed at Brittany, Brittany was petrified. "Please mum, we don't kno-"

"YOUR LYING SPILL NOW!" as she was about to pull the trigger the girls knew what to do so they screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**In the servile home**

The boys heard the scream and told Dave to call the police and ran to the chipettes home.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" shouted Alvin as his brothers glared at her. Brittany looked at Alvin in tears and she knew he would come. Simon looked at Jeanette her eyes are full of tears. Theodore tried to get to Eleanor but he knew he would have got shot by Bella. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" shouted Simon as he picked up Jeanette and she fell against him his brothers done the same with Brittany and Eleanor.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO!"

"WHY!"

"THEY WERE A MISTAKE! ALL I WANTED FROM THEIR FATHER WAS MONEY! FUCKING MONEY! I NEVER LOVED THEM!" she shouted, the chipettes started crying again from what their mother just said the chipmunks just glared at her. "THEIR YOUR DAUGHTER'S YOU DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

Then sirens have been heard outside, Bella eyes widen. "What did you do?" she said as she dropped the gun. "The right thing" said Theodore as he still glared at her. The door burst open and the police stood there. "RIGHT BELLA JOHNSON YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! FOR ABUSE!" Shouted the police officer as he had his gun pointed at her and the rest of the squad.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'LL BE BACK JUST YOU WAIT YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" she shouted as she got handcuffed and put in the car. The chipettes just cried and the chipmunks hugged them for comfort. "Do you have anything that you wanna take to stay with us?" smiled Alvin but it was a small smile, the chipettes gave them a sweet smile.

"Ok we'll be right back" as Brittany giggled she couldn't believe it. Her and her sisters are free from that monster that they call mum. The chipettes walked up into the room and they don't have much, same clothes they wear every day for the past 3 years, make-up and more.

"I think we have everything" said Jeanette but the chipmunks noticed that they only had 2 carrier bags. "Is that it?" said Theodore. "Yep this is us".

"FUCKING HELL! We'll take you somewhere tomorrow to get you some new things if you like" said Alvin as they walked out of the house and we to theirs.

"You ok fellas" as Dave opened the door for them. "you must be the chipettes, im really sorry about what has happened to you" and the chipettes only nodded.

The boys showed the girls around the house but they went into pairs Alvin with Brittany, Simon with Jeanette and Theodore with Eleanor.

**Alvin and Brittany**

Alvin had just showed Brittany his room, it was red all over , with an XBOX 360, WII etc. And Brittany was amazed by the machines.

"I hope you don't mind but can I play on it?" said Brittany who just eyeing the WII, and Alvin was got the 2 remotes "sure". As Alvin picked out 'WII sports' and she _never_ played it before.

"Im gonna teach you". "right we are gonna play bowling, right give me your hand" as Brittany gave Alvin her hand with the remote in it and Alvin put his arm around her waist, both blushed and Alvin helped her the angle it right and she got a strike. "OMG! THAT WAS SO COOL!" as Brittany jumped on Alvin she KISSED him on the lips. "Sorry". Alvin looked at her and grinned "im not" as he pulled Brittany into his body and he kissed her.

**Simon and Jeanette**

Simon and Jeanette are just sitting down on the floor reading one of Simon's books, laughing and having a good time. Jeanette's arm started to get sore again. "are you ok?" said Simon who was concerned, but come on he has every right to protect her now.

"It's my burn, it's starting to hurt again" Jeanette felt Simon roll up her sleeve and took the bandage off. It looks like her skin was flaking. Simon got up and went into his cuboard and Jeanette giggled.

"You have _everything_ don't you" she giggled and Simon came back with cream and a new bandage and he also chuckled. "What can I say im _always _prepared".

Simon was rubbing the cream on her arm and put on a new bandage. "I will ask Dave to take you up to the doctors ok" said Simon and without warning Jeanette kissed him and Simon kissed her back.

**Theodore and Eleanor**

Theodore and Eleanor are just watching TV and it was a cookery chanel on how to make a double-chocolate cake. "have you ever cooked before Eleanor?"

"umm, no not really. I couldn't really after what happened" frowned Eleanor as she hugged her knees. And Theodore felt her pain then he had an idea.

"how aboyt you and me make something to morrow and I'll help you" smiled Theodore and Eleanor hugged and kissed at the same time and Theodore just smiled in the kiss.

/

Bella is just in the back of the police car glaring down at the floor thinking her daughter's life could have been hers if they were dead, but the person she feared of is their father. The dad is the police who handcuffed her and was driving the car.

**That's done. Aww each couple kissed =^-^=, the chipettes father is the one who handcuffed Bella and he's a police man XD. The next chapter is the girls gonna go to the mall to get new clothes, make-up and underwear *blushes* but I can wait to see the boys reaction LOL. Review me and CHIPMUNK HUGS FOR EVERYONE ^-^**


	7. Shopping and doctors

Shopping and doctors

**Here's the next chapter, we left when the chipmunks saved the chipettes from Bella and went into a new and the result came out great when each couple kissed. Now in this chapter the girls are gonna go out shopping to get some new clothes, jewellery, make-up and underwear but the girls are gonna do that for themselves XD then Simon is gonna take Jeanette to the doctors about her burn. Have fun and CHIPMUNK HUGS FOR EVERYONE ^-^**

The chipettes are sleeping in the quest room and with a surprize they are smiling in their sleep, Eleanor yawned and woke up to see the time and it's 7:30am. She rose from the bed and went down stairs to get some breakfast. Dave was in the kitchen getting everyone's food ready and Eleanor stood in the door way to the kitchen. Dave turned round and he saw Eleanor standing there. "Good morning Eleanor" "good morning Dave"

"So why are you up so early?" asked Dave as he got the bread out from the cupboard and Eleanor giggled. "Well, I've always been an early riser" as Eleanor went to go into the living room but Dave stopped her.

"Do wanna make pancakes" Eleanor stopped, she had _never_ been asked to make pancakes before, and so she had to come clean that she's never cooked before. "But Dave I can't cook" frowned Eleanor till she heard a creak on the stairs and saw Theodore in his PJS.

"Morning *yawn* Dave and Eleanor" as Theodore kissed Eleanor's cheek and that caused her to giggle. "Morning Teddy" Theodore looked at Eleanor funny and Eleanor blushed.

"i-I wanted to call you Teddy for a while but if you don-"

"I love it" as he hugged Eleanor. Eleanor got a good look at his PJS; they were dark green with little ice-creams on them. Theodore had to let Eleanor borrow a pair of his and he had to admit she looked cute and her pig-tails had bed hair.

"It's ok Eleanor, Theodore can help you" Eleanor smiled and went to the counter with Theodore close behind. "It's perfectly simple Ellie, right we need 2 eggs, pinch of salt," as Theodore got everything they need, Eleanor was just taking in every word. About 5 mins later Theodore has just done the example, now its Eleanor's turn and she gulped.

"Eleanor its ok, it's easy I'll help you" as Theodore put his hands over hers and used them the guide her way and get her going and she got used to it. About 10 mins later Eleanor made 15 pancakes and Theodore was impressed. "SEE! YOU CAN COOK!" he yelled with excitement and Eleanor just giggled.

Simon and Jeanette are now walking down stairs as they smelt food and they are walking in hand-in-hand, Jeanette had to borrow PJS off Simon and Simon thought they suit her well put they are abit big and they both had bed hair. "Is that pancakes I can smell" joked Simon as he sat down and Simon sat down next to him and helped herself.

"Yep, and Eleanor made some too" said Theodore and Eleanor blushed; Simon and Jeanette just laughed slightly. About 3 hours later and its 10:30am Brittany woke up and screamed and Alvin came in.

"Whoa what's with the screaming?"

"MY HAIR, IT'S A MESS I CANT GO OUT LOOKING LIKE THIS! CURSE BED HAIR!" as Brittany was screaming she stormed out side and went to have a shower. Alvin couldn't believe that she was freaking out because of her hair. Alvin was fully dressed when she screamed so he went down stairs and the others are ready. "Is Brittany ready yet?"

"she's freaking out because of her bed hair" as Alvin rolled his eyes at Brittany's freak attack, "well she better hurry cause we need to get going and im taking Jeanette to the doctors about her burn"

"BRITTANY! HURRY UP OR NO CLOTHES FOR YOU!" Alvin grinned at what he just said and Brittany ran down stairs and she was ready, "ok let's go" well Brittany was little too excited and dragged Alvin to the car and the other's followed them.

**WITH BELLA**

Bella was now in her jail cell, all on her own just thinking about how to get out of there. But she didn't know it was the father of the chipettes who put her in there, well she hasn't seen him for 3 years and can't remember what he looked like. But she did love her daughter's when they were little, perfect little angels they were to her, but something snapped when they hung out with their dad too much. And she hated him for that and told him to leave and never come back, but then she started drinking and started hit her daughter's for no reason at all. But the reason she hated them was because they hung out with dad more than her.

"I hope you remember me Bella, because you're not coming out to hurt our daughter's again" as a man came into the light, Bella looked at him and glared at him.

"Luke"

**In the mall**

The chipettes are having a great time shopping and the boys are whining and groaning because _they_ had to carry the girls shopping. "im never going shopping with girls again" groaned Alvin as his arms are getting tired of carry the stupid shopping bags, but they have been shopping for 3 hours.

"Ok, I think we have everything, let's go and get Jeanette to the doctor's" as the chipettes walked to the car and Dave was waiting. "Whoa, how much money did you spend on my credit card?" as Dave got the car running and drove down to the doctors. "Over $1000, were sorry".

"Oh, its ok girls I was just asking, but you had the right to spend that amount of money if you don't have much clothes". About 20 mins later they are now at the doctors about Jeanette's burn mark but each chipette went to a different doctor so Jeanette went into the doctor's office with Simon.

"Ahh, you must be Jeanette come in" said the doctor, Jeanette was shaking she didn't like doctors much but she felt Simon guiding her to the seat. "So what's to problem?"

"I was umm wondering if you could look at my umm burn mark" said Jeanette as she took off the bandage and Simon held her other hand for comfort.

"That's a bad one, but not to worry it will go away so im just gonna give you an injection so it will go away quicker". Jeanette _hates _needles and she hid her face in Simon's chest and he put his arm round her and kissed her hair. "There we go, not much to worry about but im gonna give you this cream, and make sure she does it 3 times a day" as the doctor explained and Simon gave the doctor his word and put the bandage back around Jeanette's arm.

The others are now waiting in the car for them and they drove home to get all the chipettes shopping and putting it in their new room.

**Well that's that, I bet you were thinking why Bella as hurting her daughter's but the reason was that they were hanging out with daddy too much, the next chapter will be fun, it will be BEACH TIME XD, its been a while that the chipettes have seen the beach so they are gonna fun and they are gonna impress the boys by wear bikinis ;). Review after reading LOVE YOU GUYS XXXX**


	8. Beach time and something else

Beach-time

**Hey guys ^-^, im back with a new chapter, we left off when the girls went shopping they dragged the boys along with them, Simon took Jeanette to the doctors about her arm, Bella has now seen Luke (chipettes father), so in this chapter will be going to the beach and they are gonna have a lot of fun. ^-^ have fun reading.**

**1 week later**

The chipettes just woke up and went down stairs to watch TV, the girls injuries have been fully healed but Jeanette's arm is healing really well it's just a little pink. The boys wanted to take the chipettes to the beach since they haven't seen it for a long time so it would be great for them. Brittany had bed hair _again_ but she didn't mind cause Alvin likes her bed hair but she does sometimes complain about it when he calls her a 'hairy beast' and that makes her angry but she finally calms down about 15 mins later.

"Morning" said the girls as they sat down and they read the clock on it was 9:30am and they are not leaving till 11am, "hey, are you ready for today?" asked Theodore as he was eating the fruit from the fruit bowl.

"Yea, we can't wait, see the sand, sea and all the _cute_ boys without t-shirts on" grinned Brittany as she was trying to get Alvin jealous and it was working. Brittany took her sisters upstairs to get ready.

**WITH THE CHIPMUNKS**

"Why did she say that?" asked Alvin who was getting really annoyed when Brittany said _'cute boys', _but he loves her but she does have a way to get under his skin. Alvin then had an idea.

"Well, she won't be saying that for long" Simon looked at him and so did Theodore. "What are you on about Alvin" glared Simon, he _knew_ when Alvin was gonna do something crazy. "Well Simon, she hasn't seen what I have been hiding". Theodore's eyes went in shock.

"YOU ARE GONNA SHOW HER YOUR PENI-"Alvin quickly covered Theodore's mouth, Simon slapped his forehead in embarrassed. "No Theodore, im talking about my ABS" Alvin removed his paw and Theodore just looked him, "oh, sorry Alvin I thought you meant _something else_" blushed Theodore. Then the boys went upstairs to get ready.

**WITH THE CHIPETTES**

"Brittany why did you say that?" said Jeanette as she was packing her beach bag with a towel, sun-cream, sunglasses and her book tats she's reading **(she's reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and her bikini is under her clothes)**.

"What, im only trying to make him jealous but do you think I went too far" frowned Brittany as she put her hair up in the pony tail, Eleanor just finished packing her stuff and went up to Brittany and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Umm, maybe a little but that's Alvin he can take anything" as Eleanor left the room, Jeanette quickly followed _(im sorry Alvin, __it's__ just when it comes to cute boys like you I __can't__ help it)_ Brittany picked up her stuff and left the room.

/

The boys were waiting down the stairs in their t-shirts and swimming trunks in their colours. Dave was waiting with them so they can drop them off and pick them up at 2pm. "HURRY UP OR THE SEA WILL DRY UP!" yelled Alvin and his brothers only shook their heads then they heard a creak on the stairs and it was Eleanor and Theodore blushed at her outfit.

Eleanor was wearing a white shorts with her lime-green high-top trainers and she was wearing a green t-shirt and her hair as in braided pig-tails, she wore little but of make-up but she was wearing the water-proof.

"Wow, Eleanor you're really pretty" said Theodore and Eleanor blushed, Theodore led her to the car and he was so sweet to carry her bag. Then another creak was heard, Simon turned and saw Jeanette coming down the stairs and Simon blushed at her.

Jeanette wore a purple skirt with black leggings, with her purple high-top trainers her t-shirt was plain white and her hair was down and she wore no make-up but she kept on her glasses.

"Wow, umm you look stunning" blushed Simon and Jeanette giggled slightly and Simon took her bag and led her to the car. Alvin was getting annoyed "HURRY UP YOU HAI-"Alvin swallowed his words when Brittany was right in front of him.

Brittany was wearing a pink t-shirt that you could see her belly button, a jean skirt with a pink belt, with her pink high-tops she wore a lot of make-up but it was water-proof and her hair was up in a pony-tail.

"You were saying" grinned Brittany and Alvin gulped and starts to blush. "I meant 'hurry up you beautiful girl'" Alvin was so embarrassed he took Brittany's bag and he left Brittany to shut the door, she rolled her eyes and left but she forgot to turn off the TV and it had the news on.

"_This is just in, Bella Johnson has escaped from prison who is the mother of the chipettes and the father is Luke who is a police officer is on the lookout for her, but who knows she could go too far with this,"_

They boys and the girls arrived at the beach and It was so hot, the girls got their bags out of the car and Dave said he's gonna be round the town for a couple of hours.

The girls found a great stop right near the bar in case they get thirsty, the girls started to get out of their outfits and the boys are in for a treat. Eleanor was wearing a bikini that was lime-green and it had white flowers on them. Jeanette also had a bikini that was purple with white music notes on them and Brittany's was pink with white hearts on them. The boys started blushing at this and they got out of their t-shirts, the girls could not believe that to boys have ABS.

"Ready to eat your words Brittany" grinned Alvin, Brittany just blushed by looking at his chest, then she had an idea. "No, but I will if you catch me" Brittany than ran down the beach and Alvin chased her shouting insults "COME BACK HERE YOU HAIRY BEAST!" yelled Alvin as he ran after her. Jeanette just shook her head and started to read her book she was on the part when Harry and his friends are in Malfoy manor, the she felt a tap; she turned and saw Simon looked at her through his glasses.

"What are you reading?" asked Simon as he sat next to her, "im reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" and Simon looked interested. "What part are you up to?"

"Im up to the part when Hermione is being torched" said Jeanette, it reminded it of her when she was getting abused her mum but she shook that memory away.

Theodore and Eleanor are having a water fight in the sea; they were laughing and having a good time. But none of the munks knew that someone was watching them.

**Oh no Bella as escaped and Luke failed but will he save his daughters in time, I love it when Brittany has bed hair and Alvin calls her a 'hairy beast' but at least she don't take it serious but I wonder who was watching them, the next chapter will be going out on a first date so I will try and make it romantic LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX and review me**


	9. One date can change everything

One date can change everything

**I bet you guys are wondering who was watching the chipmunks and chipettes, well let's just say its someone who's watching out for them if there is trouble. This will have their first dates but there will be no Bella till the end of the chapter called 'Bella's back in town'. So I hope you will like this, oh btw the guys get together in this. Have fun :), oh BTW do you think I should do the WHOLE Chipwrecked story from the movie, if you want me too just review me of message me.**

Dave just picked up the chipmunks and chipettes from the beach, Brittany's hair was soaking wet from when Alvin pushed her in the sea, and Alvin was whistling as he felt Brittany's eyes glaring at him. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR, ITS GONNA FRIZZ UP ANY SECOND!" yelled Brittany and Alvin glared back "YEA THAT WAS 30 MINS AGO YOU HAIRY-NO WAIT FRAZE THAT YOU 'WET BEAST'!" Brittany just pouted and crossed her arms; Alvin just sighed and gave up. Simon and Jeanette just rolled their eyes at their older sibling's behaviour. Theodore and Eleanor on the other hand were just eating…ice-cream.

"That's enough you two, Brittany you can have a shower when we get back" said Dave as he was driving. Alvin looked at Brittany she felt his eyes on her but didn't look at him. "Im sorry about what I said, the way I can make it up to you if you go on a date with me" blushed Alvin, Brittany's anger vanished she looked at Alvin and she smiled "sure I would love to" Alvin hugged Brittany and she hugged him back.

"Jeanette"

"Yes Simon"

"I was wondering if you would, umm, come with me to see a movie tonight?" blushed Simon, Jeanette giggled "sure but you have to surprize me with the movie that you are gonna choose" Simon laughed at that "sure". Theodore just finished his mint-chocolate chip ice-cream and Eleanor was just finishing her cookie dough ice-cream "Eleanor I was wondering if you wanna go to dinner with me tonight?" blushed Theodore, Eleanor giggled and kissed his cheek "I would love too"

**With the ****Stanger**

When the unknown figure was looking at the chipmunks and chipettes was a man, who was a chipmunk who had brown/green eyes and has red glasses and in his police uniform, this man is the chipettes father Luke. He's looking out for Bella and his daughters to make sure that they are safe for now and out of Bella's harm.

"Bella, if you do anything to them, I'll kill ya" mumbled Luke as he walked away from the beach and followed Dave's car so he can introduce himself later.

/

The chipettes have been in their room for quite a while, well they are getting ready for their first _ever_ date with the one's that they have fallen in love with when they first started to stay. Brittany felt fresh as a fiddle as she was blow drying her hair as she had her shower, before her hair smelt of sea water ad sea weed and now it smells of strawberries from her shampoo and conditioner that she put on. Brittany put on a lot of make-up she got dressed In a hot-pink t-shirt, with a jean skirt and a white jacket with her pink high-top trainer's, she let her down this time. "What do you think girls, do I look hot or what?" as Brittany posed in front of the mirror, Jeanette and Eleanor just finished getting dressed.

They looked at Brittany and gave her a funny look. "Brittany you don't know where Alvin is taking you, it might be a strip club" Brittany's mouth opened in shock. "ELEANOR! ALVIN WOULD NEVER EVER TAKE ME TO A STRIP CLUB!" Eleanor just laughed "well, I bet Alvin would _like_ you to model for him in your bra and panties" giggled Jeanette, Brittany was on rage. "WELL I DON'T WANT TO UNLESS HE ASKS ME FIRST, I CANT DEAL WITH YOU TWO IM GOING TO MY DATE WITH ALVIN!" yelled Brittany as she stormed out the room and went down stairs to wait for Alvin, but Jeanette and Eleanor kept laughing.

Alvin was waiting by the door, he was in a red shirt, blue jeans with his red high-top trainers that Brittany brought for him as a 'thank you' gift for letting her stay with him and along with her sisters. He saw Brittany come down the stairs, looking stressed, "hey what's up?" Brittany still has flames in her ice-blue eyes. "my sisters thought you were taking me to a strip club" Alvin looked shocked and nearly laughed "Brittany im taking you to a game arcade" Brittany's eyes widen and she smiled "I have never been to one in years" Alvin smiled at that "well lets go" Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her out of the door and Brittany blushed at his touch.

/

Jeanette was waiting in the living room waiting for Simon to come down, Jeanette had her hair up in side French plait, she had a little make-up on and she was wearing her purple framed glasses that shield her bright green eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with a purple skirt with black leggings and she had her purple high-top trainers. She then heard someone come down the stairs and there stood Simon.

Simon was wearing a white shirt with a blue open hoddie, also wear blue jeans and his white high-top trainers with blue strips, Jeanette brought them for him for being kind to her and be thoughtful to take her to the doctors for her burn mark which is now completely healed up.

"Ready to go and see….. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt1" grinned Simon, Jeanette's green eyes widen in shock, Simon knows that Jeanette is now a _huge_ Harry Potter fan and he was as well, they watched all the movies together now they are gonna see the first final of the last movie.

"YOU'RE TAKING ME TO SEE HARRY POTTER!" Jeanette was so excited; Simon just shook his head and laughed as Jeanette started to do a little dance. "Well, we better hurry or we might miss it" Jeanette stopped dancing and started to run to the door. "WELL LETS GO!" as Jeanette took Simon's hand and went out the door.

/

Theodore was just putting on his green high-top trainers; they were a gift from Eleanor for helping her how to make pancakes. He was wearing a green button up shirt with white jeans and along with his trainers and he waited outside the girl's door waiting for Eleanor to come out. About 1 min later Theodore felt his face go red as he looked at Eleanor. Eleanor had her hair down but it was curled up, she had a little bit of make-up, she had her green high-top trainers on, she had blue jeans on and a light-green blouse. "Are you ready to go?" asked Theodore "yep but what restaurant are you taking me to?" as Eleanor got curious and Theodore only laughed "you'll see" as they both walked out the door.

**AlvinxBrittany**

Alvin and Brittany have been in the game arcade for about 10 mins and Brittany was happy, they were both playing air-hockey and Brittany was winning then Alvin scored "OH YEA ANOTHER PONIT TO THE ALVSTER!" Brittany just had a plan in mind "HEY ALVIN IS THAT PITBALL OVER THERE!" has Brittany pointed and Alvin turned round "PITBALL WHERE!" then Brittany hit the puck and she scored and it was tied. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" as Brittany giggled and Alvin laughed slightly, but the game tied in the end.

"say how about I win you something" asked Alvin and Brittany looked confused "what do you mean?", "stay right here, I'll be right back" Brittany stood there waiting then about 2 mins later Alvin came back with a pink bunny toy, Brittany gasped in joy and Alvin handed it over to her and Brittany took it and hugged it. "thank you Alvin" as Brittany kissed his cheek and Alvin blushed "thanks but look on its belly" Brittany looked on the pink bunny's tummy and she nearly dropped it but out-of the blue, Brittany ran into Alvin's arms and kissed him on the lips and Alvin kissed her back, they broke apart. "I love you too" Alvin was glad that Brittany loved him the same way he loved her. Alvin cupped up Brittany's chin and kissed her gently and Brittany had one arm around his neck and one around the pink bunny that said 'I love you', they broke the kiss and left the game arcade hand-in-hand.

**SimonxJeanette**

About 2 hours later Simon and Jeanette came out of the cinema looking shocked and Jeanette was crying slightly from the death of Dobby the elf, "you ok Jeanette?" asked Simon and Jeanette nodded "yea, it's just Dobby died that's all, I really liked Dobby and now he's gone to elf heaven" Jeanette wiped her tears and Simon just rubbed her arm in comfort. "Hey its ok, we still have the last part to see do you think you can hold your tears then?" asked Simon and he saw Jeanette nodded and she smiled.

"thank you for taking me Simon, I _really_ wanted to see this part since I first read the first chapter but im half-way through the bo-" Jeanette was cut off by something on her lips, it was Simon he was kissing her. Simon broke their kiss and said "you so much like Hermione but I see you more as Ginny" grinned Simon and Jeanette giggled "thank you I think your more like…..Draco" Jeanette started laughing then Simon chuckled slightly "I love you" Simon covered his mouth but it was too late, "I love you too" giggled Jeanette as she kissed him and they left the cinema hand-in-hand

**TheodorexEleanor**

Theodore and Eleanor were walking through town and Theodore was finding the place he was looking for, "Theodore what place are we going to" Eleanor was getting annoyed the Theodore saw the place it was Eleanor favourite take-out food.

"you have taken me to a Chinese place, oh Theodore Im really hungry now" giggled Eleanor and Theodore led her inside and waited till it was their turn then a waiter came up and spoke .

"Are you waiting for a table?" he said "yes we are"

"Ok if you would like to follow me" as they followed the waiter Theodore took Eleanor's hand and led her to the table and he opened the chair for her and Eleanor blushed and sat down.

"May I ask what drinks you would like?" as the waiter had a notepad with a pen. "May I have some Pepsi please" asked Eleanor and the waiter wrote it down and turned to Theodore "I'll just have lemonade please" the waiter then went to get their drinks and Eleanor and Theodore started to chat.

"Theodore this is a really nice place, have you been here before?" asked Eleanor as she looked at him and Theodore smiled "yep I've been here a couple of times but that's with family not with a girl" Eleanor looked surprized that this is Theodore's first date. "Wow so im you're first" blushed Eleanor and Theodore nodded. The waiter turned up with their drinks "here you go sir and madam" "thank you" they both said and the waiter handed them the menus and they browsed through.

"This all sounds so good but I don't know what to choose" as Eleanor was skipping through "Eleanor you can pick what you want because im paying" Eleanor looked shocked "Theodore you don't ha-""I want to, because I want this date to be special" blushed Theodore and Eleanor blushed and nodded. About 5 mins later the waiter came back "may I take your order" Eleanor went first "yes, I would like the plain chow main with fried rice and chicken balls please" the waiter nodded then turned to Theodore "I'll have the same please" then the waiter went away. And they started talking again then about 15mins later their food came.

About 30 mins later Theodore paid the bill and left, they walked the they stopped by a fountain, "thank you Theodore I had a nice night with you" smiled Eleanor, Theodore blushed "Eleanor I have something to say to you" Eleanor looked confused "what is it?" Theodore took a deep breath "well at first I thought I was gonna hate you, but I was wrong your kind, funny and cheerful so I am gonna say it…..i love you" Eleanor looked so shock then she smiled "I love you too" the Eleanor kissed him on the lips and Theodore kissed her back, Theodore broke the kiss then they walked home hand-in-hand.

/

Bella was roaming around the area trying to find her daughters to kill them but she blamed Luke, the father of her daughters for hanging out with their dad too much. "I will get you, you little bitches and your little boyfriends too" grinned Bella as she kept something hidden in her jacket that she has used for 3 years.

**Well I thought I would make them couples in this chapter, Bella's on the run and Luke is looking out for his daughters and their new boyfriends, I thought I should have made Theodore and Eleanor's moment longer cause they didn't have much in the past chapters so, the next chapter will be Luke seeing Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor again but will the happy moments last. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	10. The Chipettes dad and club night

The chipettes dad and club night

**Here is the next chapter, we left off when the chipmunks and chipettes went on their first dates and they confessed their love. In this chapter the chipettes father is gonna make an appearance and warns them about Bella is somewhere is town. Have fun.**

The next morning the chipettes re not asleep in their room. They are asleep in their boyfriends room **(NO! they didn't 'do it' and the boys have separate rooms)**. It was 9:30am; the chipettes had the best dates they ever had. Brittany was curled in Alvin's arms as she slept, Jeanette was in Simon's arms as she slept and Eleanor was in Theodore's arms as she slept.

Dave was reading the newspaper in his favourite chair and having a cup of coffee. He was about to turn the next page but someone knock on the door, and Dave went to answer it.

"May I help you, officer?" asked Dave as he was looking at a police officer.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could come in for a chat?" he asked

"Of course, come in" said Dave and he walked in.

The officer sat down in a chair in the room that Dave was read his newspaper, then he heard a noise on the stairs, Theodore and Eleanor came down hand-in-hand and they had bed hair. The officer looked at Eleanor; it was one of his daughters.

"_Eleanor, look how much you grown"_ thought the officer.

"Morning officer" said Eleanor as she smiled at him and Theodore sat next to her.

"Morning young lady" he smiled

Dave came back into the room and sat down

"What do you wanna chat about officer?" said Dave

"Please call me Luke, well do you have any more kids in the house?" asked Luke. On the right moment Simon, Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany came down hand-in-hand.

Luke saw Jeanette and Brittany, he smiled at his daughters but he wants to know if they still remember him.

"Well, that answers my question" chuckled Luke.

"What's going on?" yawned Brittany

"Well, you three girls do you remember your father?" asked Luke, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and nodded their heads at him.

"Well can you describe him for me?" asked Luke

"Well, he has green/brown eyes, has red glasses and he's a police officer… Like you" said Jeanette than she gasped in shock.

"Dad, is that you?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Hey Jeanette" said Luke, Jeanette ran up and hugged Luke and her sisters did the same.

"DAD, I CANT BEILEVE THAT YOU HERE!" yelled Brittany as she hugged Luke with full force and she shed a tear. Luke was happy that his daughters remembered him.

"Of course im here" whispered Luke as he let them go.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore are happy that the girls saw their dad again. But they are wondering why he's here.

"I don't mind to be rube but…why are you here?" asked Simon as Jeanette went back to him.

"Well im here for number of reasons, the first reason is to find my daughters again, and number two is that…Bella escaped from prison" said Luke, the chipettes gasped in shock and boys wrapped their arms round them.

"How did she do it?" asked Dave

"Well, im not really sure to be honest. I just turned my back and she's gone" said Luke, the chipettes looked like they are gonna cry and they started to breath heavily.

"But we have a club night tonight dad, we don't her to know that we are going out" said Eleanor as she snuggled in Theodore's arms, Luke sighed.

"You girls can still go, but as look I come with you and keep watch on the bitch that's been hurting you" smiled Luke and the chipettes hugged him

**Later about 5pm in the evening**

The chipettes are so happy to see their father again so they are now ready to go to a club with Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Brittany has pink high-lights in her hair** (they last until you wash them out)**, with a lot of make-up, wearing a jean jacket over her hot pink shirt and also with a jean skirt with pink leggings and her pink high-top trainers.

Jeanette as the same as her sister but its purple high lights, with a jean jacket, purple shirt, jean skirt, purple leggings and her purple high-top trainers. Jeanette kept her glasses on but she wore a little bit of make-up.

Eleanor also had the same but with green high lights, jean jacket, green shirt, jean skirt, green leggings and green high-top trainers and she wore only a little bit of make-up.

"LETS GO AND RULE THE NIGHT!" screamed Brittany as she ran down stairs.

"Does she know that dad's coming with us?" said Jeanette as she looked at Eleanor and Eleanor shook her head.

"I doubt it" mumbled Eleanor as her and Jeanette went down stairs to meet the boys.

Brittany was already with Alvin, Alvin wore a red button up shirt with white jeans, red high-top trainers and his hair was flat.

"Well, Brittany what can I say…your good with fashion" said Luke who was still in his uniform

"Thanks daddy" giggled Brittany

Jeanette just got down the stairs followed by Eleanor.

Simon has the same as Alvin, but with a blue button up shirt and blue high-top trainers and Theodore had the same but with a green button up shirt and green high-top trainers.

"Wow…you all clean up nice" chuckled Luke

"Thanks dad" said Jeanette and Eleanor.

They left the house and Luke was keeping a sharp eye just to see if Bella is lurking about the area.

"So what club you guys going to?" asked Luke

"It's a club called 'The Liquid'" said Alvin who has is arms round Brittany **(where is live there's a club called 'The Liquid' it's a teenage club for teenagers to go to)**.

About 30 mins later they made it to 'The Liquid', Brittany can't wait to go in and party. Luke is gonna stay outside while they go and have fun.

"right, you lot im gonna be outside if Bella is around here" said Luke.

"ok daddy" the girls said as they got inside.

But Luke was just outside but he didn't know that Bella is inside the club waiting to do her attack on the chipettes.

**Ohh, Bella is inside the club waiting to do her attack. But I bet you're wondering how she knew well that's for me to know and you have to wait, ;D, do you think Bella is gonna succeed? And what do you think will happen in the club? And the chipmunks come face-to-face with their EX-girlfriends. Review and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	11. Charlene, Jillian and Juliet

Charlene, Jillian and Juliet

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I bet you guys are wondering who the chipmunks ex-girlfriends are…well the title says it all on this chapter. This is gonna have a lot of swearing and lots of name calling, so have fun ;D.**

The chipettes walked hand-in-hand with the chipmunks inside the club, it had a dance floor, bar, flashing lights and loud music. The chipettes had wide eyes and big smiles on their faces but they have to shout to the boys because of the loud music.

"ALVIN THIS IS AMZING!" yelled Brittany as she yelled over the music.

"THANKS BRITTANY I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE IT!" yelled Alvin the something could his eye, it was a chipette with blond hair and green eyes and she was wearing a sparkly red dress with matching shoes. Alvin knew it was his ex…Charlene.

Charlene turned and she smiled when she saw Alvin and ran over to him.

"ALVIN IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Charlene yelled as she hugged him and Brittany just looked confused.

"CHARLENE ITS _NOT_ GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO!" yelled Alvin as he tried to get of her hug but he managed to, they have to keep shouting over the music. Charlene looked at Brittany.

"WHOS THIS _SLUT?_" grinned Charlene, Alvin glared at Charlene in pure hate. Brittany's mouth opened in shock and she glared at Charlene.

"YOU SHOULD LOOK IN THE FUCKING MIRROR SOMETIMES YOU _WHORE_!" yelled Brittany and she dragged Alvin and walked away from Charlene, Charlene just grinned and picked out a walkie-talkie and took it outside.

"They are here… im gonna make your slut of a daughter suffer tonight with my sisters…yes I will make sure you won't miss…over and out" said Charlene as she grinned and walked inside to find her sisters.

/

Jeanette and Simon are over at the bar getting a drink, they have to shout to each other because of the music. Simon saw something it was a chipette which he knew too well, it was his ex…Jillian.

Jillian was a chipette with blue glasses shielding her blue eyes, she had a sparkly dress that is in blue with matching shoes and her hair is brown. Jillian saw Simon and ran and hugged him.

"SIMON IM GLAD TO SEE YOU!" yelled Jillian, Simon looked like he's turning blue from a death hug, Jeanette saw this and push Jillian off him.

"LET GO OF HIM!" AS Jeanette yelled over the music and she glared at Jillian but Jillian only grinned.

"WHOS THE _FOUR-EYED KLUTS_!" yelled Jillian and Simon was not amused about what Jillian said about Jeanette, Jeanette's eyes flared in anger.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED THAT YOU HAVE FUCKING GLASSES TOO YOU _SLAG_!" yelled Jeanette as she dragged Simon away. Jillian went outside to find Charlene but she wasn't there. She got out the walkie-talkie as she connected to Charlene's.

"Hey Charlene"

"_What's up Jillian…found the four-eyed chipette yet?_

"Yes I have…have you found the slut chipette yet?"

"_Yes I have, now we have to wait for a response by Juliet. I'll meet you on the dance floor"_

"I'll be there in a minute"

"_Good…__I'll see you there"_

The connection broke and went back inside to meet her sister on the dance floor and waited for their little sister to turn up and getting ready for their plan from who they got off a certain…_someone_

/

Theodore and Eleanor are just sitting down and shouting over the music, Theodore looked on his left and saw the chipette he never wanted to see again, it was his ex…Juliet.

Juliet is a chipette with blond hair and blue eyes, and she's wearing a sparkly green dress with matching shoes. Juliet turned and she saw Theodore and she got all giggly and ran over to him.

"THEEBLE IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" yelled Juliet, Eleanor on the other hand was just giving her a slight glare.

"WELL IM NOT HAPPY TO SEE YOU, AND FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS THEODORE!" as Theodore yelled over the music that was blasting in his ears. Juliet looked at Eleanor with disgust.

"WHOS THE _ELEPHANT!" _Yelled Juliet, Eleanor's mouth opened in shock and Theodore was not happy about what Juliet said about Eleanor.

"WELL I THINK YOU'RE A FUCKING GORILLA!" yelled Eleanor as she dragged Theodore to find the others. Juliet just grinned and then her walkie-talkie vibrated and took it outside.

"Hey"

"_Hey Juliet did you find the over-weight chipette?"_

"Yes and did you find the other two?"

"_Yes and now we need to get them on the dance floor so the plan can be ready"_

"Ok then I'll see you there"

Juliet went back inside and went to find her big sisters Charlene and Jillian.

/

The chipettes looked so pissed off and so did the chipmunks about what Charlene, Jillian and Juliet just came over and started to insult their girlfriends the chipettes. Alvin looked to the stage and saw Charlene get to the microphone and she told the DJ to stop the music.

"WE HAVE DECIDED TO HAVE A CHALLENGE AGAINST SOME GIRLS, WHO ARE KNOW AS A SLUT, FOUR-EYED KLUTS AND A ELEPAHNT, SO IF THEY COULD MEET US ON THE FLOOR FOR A…DANCE OFF!" everyone went crazy for a dance off.

"They wanna battle…lets go girls" said Brittany as she still had that angry look on her face, Jeanette and Eleanor have the same look and followed her. The chipmunks are worried they know that Charlene, Jillian and Juliet are good dancers but they are not sure.

Everyone in the club formed a circle, Charlene and her sisters were on the right and Brittany and her sisters were on the left.

"You slags want some of this" glared Charlene and Brittany glared back.

"BRING IT ON BITCHES!" yelled Brittany and the music started, Charlene and her sisters went first.

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm bout to explode  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby come on_

Charlene was doing a quick step and her sisters started to do the same. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor just laughed slightly. Charlene just grinned as Jillian and Juliet just went under her arms and rose her into the air and span her. Then they pointed at chipettes saying 'it's their turn'

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Boomin' like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino  
You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
We can do this all night_

Brittany kept on doing side-steps and her sisters did the same, Charlene, Jillian and Juliet just laughed but then they ate their laughs. Brittany ran and back flip in the air and she put her hands on Eleanor and Jeanette's shoulders as she was upside down. Everyone went nuts at that move. Brittany got off their shoulders then she pointed at them.

_Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby come on_

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Boom'n like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Charlene, Jillian and Juliet left the chipettes stunted when they did a wiggle-your-bottom move and it went so fast, the chipettes tried to walk away but then. The chipmunks walked into the circle and the chipettes smiled.

"You think this is over" glared Simon and they just grinned.

"Well let's kick it old school" said Alvin, he called the chipettes over ready for the next song.

"HIT IT!" the 6 teenagers yelled over to the DJ and he changed the music

_Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits_

Alvin and his brothers slid over in front of the chipettes and pulled over onto their shoulders and span them, everyone started to laugh just how stupid they looked and so did Charlene, Jillian and Juliet.

_I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am_

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up..

Then the big beat came on, everyone stopped laughing all the romance in the verse went away and it was replaced with break dancing.

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)_

The chipettes jumped into the chipmunks hands and they raised them in to air and they did two back flips. Everyone started to go crazy, Charlene, Jillian and Juliet are just stunned, but then Charlene's walkie-talkie vibrated and it was from the mystery person.

"_Im ready to kill those bitches, im just in the crowd near them"_

Charlene saw the mystery person and she grinned at him or her, the mystery person had two guns and it was aimed at the chipettes dancing with the chipmunks still blowing everyone away with their dance moves.

"Well it looks I got my revenge after all" said the stranger who was…Bella.

She rose the two guns at her daughters and she grinned, Bella pulled the trigger and them…

**(BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)**

**Oh no, who did Bella shoot in the club, well I kind of gave it away but o hope you like this chapter, what if it was the chipettes she shot?, and how did Charlene, Jillian and Juliet know about this? And how did they meet Bella?, find out soon. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	12. Please dont let it be true

Please don't let it be true

**I bet you are all wondering who Bella shot, well you are gonna find out really soon, but why did Charlene, Jillian and Juliet know about this. That won't be reviled till later chapters, so whatever you do…get tissues ready cause here is where the depressing begins, so DON'T CRY!, and try and enjoy this chapter.**

Everyone went quiet when they heard gun shots in the club. The chipettes got wide eyes, mouth quivering and they're legs gave up and they fell to the floor. Blood was pouring out from they're hips and it was coming fast. The chipmunks looked at their girlfriends that are on the floor.

"BRITTANY!" yelled Alvin as he crouched down and he touch her hip, he cringed he lifted his hand and he saw blood coming though his fingers. "Bri-Brittany" Alvin started crying for her but Brittany wasn't responding.

"SOMEONE CALL NINE ONE ONE!" yelled someone and a whole bunch of cell phone came out of their pockets**.**

Simon's collapsed on his knees in front of Jeanette who was bleeding badly. Simon felt his eyes getting went, he was trying not to cry but he couldn't stop he just let his tears free. "Jean-Jeanette wak-wake up" as he got to her but she wouldn't wake.

Theodore looked down at Eleanor, bleeding badly from the bullets and his knees gave out and punched his fist onto the floor. "Eleanor please don't leave me" whispered Theodore as his tears began to spill.

Charlene, Jillian and Juliet on the other hand, were grinning at their successes with Bella, Bella managed to get out of the crowd only to see Luke.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!" yelled Luke, he came too late to save his daughters, and Bella just grinned.

"Well, I got my revenge didn't i?" she said, and then she felt something cuff her. Luke cuffed her wrists.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING LUKE?" Bella yelled as she tried to struggle.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM DOING!" yelled Luke as he took her outside, as Luke's tears started to spill.

/

The chipmunks are crying so much and everyone felt the boys pain then sirens where heard outside. The boys looked up and saw Charlene, Jillian and Juliet grinning like idiots and they ran away like cowards.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore got up and ran after them and still in tears.

Charlene, Jillian and Juliet ran into the club garden and it was a dead end and they felt the boys coming after them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Alvin as he was breathing heavily and he was still in tears and he can't get Brittany's bloody form out of his head.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH US!" yelled Charlene as she was getting pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU JUST HAVE TO INTERFER DON'T YOU!" yelled Simon as he was glaring though his tears and he felt like punching something.

"WELL WE WANTED TO, WE STILL LOVE YOU GUYS!" yelled Jillian, thunder was raging through her like she's gonna kill.

"WHAT KIND OF ESCUSE IS THAT, THIS IS WHY WE DUPMED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yelled Theodore as he can't get Eleanor's form out of his head and his tears were falling like crazy.

"WELL WE WERE JEALOUS OK, WE HAD TO GET RID OF THE FUCKING SLUT, THE FOUR-EYED KLUTS AND THE ELEPHANT!" yelled Juliet. The chipmunks rage was building in their bodies but tears are still falling.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALLED BRITTANY A SLUT, JEANETTE A FOUR-EYED KLUTS AND ELEANOR AN ELEPHANT!" yelled Alvin as he got out his cell phone and dialling a number. Charlene, Jillian and Juliet looked at Alvin confused.

"Wha-what are you doing?" stuttered Charlene, Alvin looked at her and he glared as he started to walk away and started talking on the phone.

About 2 mins later Alvin came back, faced the girls and he took a deep breath.

"Im sorry but I had to do this" muttered Alvin, Simon and Theodore didn't get what's going on.

"D-do what?" whispered Charlene.

"Since you three got involved with Bella's plan…I just phoned the police and they are coming to get you" said Alvin as he took his brothers back into the club to see what happened. Charlene, Jillian and Juliet froze about what Alvin has just said.

"What…he can't do that" said Jillian.

"Oh yes he can, you three in the car…NOW!" yelled a police officer and Charlene, Jillian and Juliet had tears falling as they got in the police car.

/

Alvin, Simon and Theodore walked inside the club and in was empty, so they went out the front and they saw 3 ambulance's outside. The chipettes have their eyes closed on a stretcher. The boys felt tears coming back to them.

The paramedics saw the crowd and they shooed them away and they saw the boys in tears.

"You alright boys?" asked a male paramedic, the boys looked up at him and they shook their heads as in no.

"Do you wanna come along?" said a female paramedic, the boys took no for an answer and went into one of the 3 ambulance's with their girlfriends inside.

Alvin sat on the seat, holding Brittany's hand. Brittany was hooked up on pain killers with a needle stuck in her arm and she was also on the oxygen, and her wound on her right hip was still bleeding but slightly, and it was wrapped up in a tight bandage.

Alvin felt more tears coming while looking at Brittany's form on a stretcher.

"Brittany, please don't die on me" cried Alvin and she promised himself that he will find Bella and Charlene for revenge but that's gonna have to wait if Brittany will live as they went to the hospital

/

Simon couldn't take how Jeanette looked on the stretcher, just like Brittany Jeanette is hooked up on the pain killers with a needle in her arm and also on the oxygen. Simon felt tears coming again and he couldn't take it much longer. He wants his Jeanette alive he can't lose her…not now.

"Please Jeanette survive for me… I need you" cried Simon and just like Alvin he will get revenge on Bella and Jillian, but it will depends is Jeanette will live.

/

Theodore just held Eleanor's hand while in the ambulance and he can't see her like that. Just like Brittany and Jeanette, Eleanor is hooked up on a pain killer with a needle and on the oxygen and she was still as stone.

"Eleanor please don't die…you're my gum drop" cried Theodore and just like Alvin and Simon, he will get revenge on Bella and Juliet but he is not sure if Eleanor will survive.

/

About 20mins later they all arrived at the hospital, quick as a flash the paramedics got each chipette on a hospital bed that was ready for them. The chipmunks were alert as they ran inside the hospital. The paramedics gave the chipettes to a few nurses and doctors and shout was heard from them hospital staff.

"WE NEED TO DO A SURGERY ON THEM QUICKLY!" yelled a nurse who was running and pushing the bed at the same time.

"THEY ARE LOSING TO MUCH BLOOD… WE NEED TO GET THE BULLETS OUT QUICKLY!" yelled a doctor as they got to the operating room ready for surgery to begin.

"Im afraid that you boys have to wait" said a nurse who smile slightly and the boys didn't say a word but they nodded slightly and waited outside the operating room then some rushed in.

"BOYS!" and that voice belonged to Dave; the boys looked up and ran to Dave in tears.

"DAVE!" the boys yelled as they ran up to him in tears, Dave had his arms wide open for them. The boys ran into his arms and cried while Dave hugged them in comfort, while they are waiting to see if the chipettes will survive, the chipmunks can't lose them because… they love them.

**I cried while I was writing this :'(, I feel the chipmunks pain while the chipettes are in that condition, at least Bella, Charlene, Jillian and Juliet got arrested so we won't see them for a while, will the chipettes live? And when will they wake up? That's for me to know and you to find out. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	13. Coma

Coma

**Hey guys, here is another chapter, and im sorry if I made you upset in the last chapter but I had to make it happen and the truth is that…I cried while I was writing it :'( Ok try and enjoy this chapter.**

It's been 3 hours since the chipettes been in surgery, the chipmunks tears have dried up since they can't spill anymore. Dave still had his arms around them for comfort but he needs to know what happened.

"Boys? What happened at the club?" asked Dave, the boys looked up and their eyes were puffy and red.

"Well, it was going great so far. Till Charlene, Jillian and Juliet turned up" said Alvin as he cringed when he said Charlene's name. Dave gave them wide eyes.

"Charlene, Jillian and Juliet were there…Why did they start on you six?" asked Dave and of course he remembers Charlene, Jillian and Juliet. He never liked them, Dave thought they were bad news and he was right.

"Well…they saw us and they were happy, but we weren't. They started to insult the girls and being rude" said Theodore. Dave is confused about what Charlene, Jillian and Juliet were doing.

"Ok so what happened after?" said Dave

"Well, I saw Charlene get on the stage and she spoke into the microphone. Saying that she wanted to challenge the chipettes to a dance-off" Alvin sounded breathless but he continued "and the chipettes agreed but we thought it was a bad idea. We saw the girls losing and we went and helped" said Alvin.

"Ok so what happened after?" asked Dave. Alvin, Simon and Theodore took a deep breath and held back their tears.

"we heard gun shots, everyone went quiet and we saw the chipettes on the floor, eyes closed and blood was pouring out" said Simon, Dave eyes widen about what happened but he wants to know why Charlene, Jillian and Juliet were part of it.

"Oh… but how did they know this?" said Dave.

"They…knew Bella, and they were part of her plan" muttered Simon, Dave still had wide eyes.

"WHAT!" Dave yelled in surprize "but how did Bella get in the teen club?"

"Well, we think that Charlene, Jillian and Juliet let her in. and the girls followed with her plan because they were jealous of the chipettes dating us" said Theodore.

It went quiet for a few seconds, and then the door swung open. The doctors and nurse came out with the chipettes on each bed. All 3 chipettes were hooked up on the fluid, had the plastic tubes up their noses, their hair was let out and they had a white hospital gown on.

"The surgery went successful" said the nurse, the chipmunks sighed in relief "but the girls are in a coma" she smiled sadly at the boys and at Dave. Alvin, Simon and Theodore couldn't believe it…the chipettes are in a coma.

"How long are they in a coma for miss?" asked Dave. The nurse looked at Dave and sighed.

"We don't know" she whispered, the chipmunks faces fell in sadness.

The chipettes got rolled into the recovery room so they can rest up. The doctors hooked the girls up on a heart-rate machine and then the beep was heard on the machine. It was the chipettes hearts beating. It is completely normal.

The boys walked into the room and sat next to their rightful chipettes; while Dave had a word with the doctor outside the boys can have some time with the chipettes.

/

Alvin sat next to Brittany's hospital bed but he was careful of the wires and tubes that are attached to her. Alvin hated seeing Brittany like this, but still he thought she looked peaceful. Alvin wished that was him in that bed and not Brittany. He wished he could turn back time but he can't change the past.

"Brittany, whatever you do…don't die on me. I need you more than ever" whispered Alvin as he kissed Brittany on her forehead and he sighed, then his eyes turned to the clock in the room and it read 1am, his eyes grew tired and he fell asleep while holding Brittany's hand.

/

Simon moved a piece of Jeanette's brown hair out of her perfect face. Simon couldn't believe that this happened to her. He wished he was in that bed instead of Jeanette, Simon sighed in sadness as he held Jeanette's hand.

"Jeanette, I wish that was me in that bed…not you, don't leave me yet I beg you" whispered Simon and all he could hear was Jeanette's beating heart from the heart-rate machine. He looked at the time and it read 1am, he closed his eyes and fell asleep while holding Jeanette's hand.

/

Theodore couldn't stand seeing Eleanor like that, broken and in a coma. Theodore really wants to turn back time but that can't happen. Theodore just wants help her but he _thinks_ it's too late.

"Please Eleanor…you're my gum-drop and you can't leave me now" whispered Theodore as his eyes grew tired, he fell asleep while holding Eleanor's hand.

**With Luke and Bella**

Luke was driving the police car at full speed because he's angry and upset about what Bella did to his daughters. He has had it with Bella and he's gonna take it the next level which is back in jail and with cameras inside her cell.

Bella looked so pissed in the back of the car and she won't speak to Luke, she was cuffed in the back of the car.

"DO YOU HAVE A SICK MIND BELLA?" yelled Luke as he kept his eye on her in the mirror of the car.

"NO, I JUST WANTED THOSE BITCHEES TO SUFFER!" Bella yelled "AND I HAD SOME BACK UP!"

"YEA, WERE THEY CALLED CHARLENE, JILLIAN AND JULIET BY ANY CHANCE!" yelled Luke, Bella just remained quiet threw out the rest of the ride.

**With Charlene, Jillian and Juliet**

Charlene, Jillian and Juliet are still spilling tears in the back of the police car. They couldn't believe that Alvin called the police on them. The girls are scared about going to jail but…this isn't the first time they have been in jail.

**Oh it sounds like Charlene, Jillian and Juliet have been in jail before but I wonder why? The chipettes are now in a coma :'( and the chipmunks are more heart-broken than ever. The next chapter will be up in about 3 or 4 days' time. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	14. It Will Rain

It Will Rain

**Since im being kind, I just got my 100****th**** review :), so im gonna celebrate by posting this chapter, I will be ****still upsetting but I left a little surprize and I'll ****think**** you guys will be bursting for joy :D, enjoy**

It's been 4 months since the Chipettes have been in a coma, the girls have shown no sign of waking. The Chipmunks refuse to leave the room, only if they need the bathroom and to eat. Dave let the boys stay with the girls and Dave brings in fresh set of clothes. The doctors and nurses on the other hand, are giving up and since the Chipettes are on a life-support machine, they are gonna give up.

"Listen boys" said he doctor that walked in "you have to say your good-byes now, the Chipettes are showing no signs of waking…so we are gonna pull the plug"

"NO!" yelled the Chipmunks and they started glaring. The doctor backed away slightly from the boy's outburst.

"Boys I know it's hard to let someone g-"

"WE KNOW THAT! WE CAN'T LOSE THEM. THEY ARE EVERYTHING TO US AND WE WONT GIVE IN!. STUFF YOUR WORK AND YOU WONT HELP, SO WE ARE GONNA DO IT OURSELVES!" yelled Alvin as tears came back to him, Simon and Theodore had their eyes widen about what Alvin just said to a doctor.

The doctor went out of the room so he could leave the 3 Chipmunks to themselves, Alvin was breathing heavily and he still had the glare on his face.

"Alvin, that was abit harsh" said Theodore, Alvin looked at his little brother and Simon had his arms crossed.

"I know…I didn't mean it I just-"

"We know how you feel bro, we feel the same way but there was no need to say that a member for a hospital" explained Simon but inside he was also angry with the doctor but he didn't show it.

Alvin just sighed and sat next to Brittany who was still in a coma and it's the same for her sisters. Simon sat next to Jeanette and Theodore sat next to Eleanor. Alvin couldn't stand seeing Brittany like that but something has been haunting him for 4 months…the Chipettes dying.

Alvin: _If you ever leave me, baby,__  
Leave some morphine at my door__  
Cause it would take a whole lot of medication__  
To realize what we used to have,__  
We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making  
To keep you by my side  
And keep you from walking out the door._

Alvin was singing from the bottom if his heart and his brothers felt his pain. Alvin just held Brittany's hand as he was singing but he didn't hear her machine go off and that meant…Brittany heard him.

Chipmunks: _Cause there'll be no sunlight__  
if I lose you, baby__  
There'll be no clear skies__  
if I lose you, baby__  
Just like the clouds, __  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away__  
Everyday, it will rain,__  
rain, rain_

Simon and Theodore joined in with Alvin for the chorus, Simon couldn't stand it if Jeanette left him and he wanted to cry but he has to be strong.

Simon: _I'll never be your mother's favorite__  
ah ,Your daddy can't even look me in the eye__  
Oooh if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing__  
Saying there goes my little girl__  
walking with that troublesome guy__  
But they're just afraid of something they can't understand__  
Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds__  
Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try__  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding__  
If that'll make it right_

Simon just sang his heart out for Jeanette, Simon just held Jeanette's hand and just like Alvin…he didn't hear the machine go off and…Jeanette heard him.

Chipmunks: _Cause there'll be no sunlight__  
if I lose you, baby__  
There'll be no clear skies__  
if I lose you, baby__  
Just like the clouds, __  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away__  
Everyday, it will rain, __  
rain, rain_

Alvin, Simon and Theodore just remained strong and the Chipettes didn't want them to cry over them forever. Theodore kept his tears in so he could be strong for Eleanor.

Theodore: _Ooooh Don't just say __  
goodbye, don't just say, goodbye__  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding__  
If that'll make it right_

Theodore just held Eleanor's hand while he sang his part of the song but just like his brothers he didn't hear the machine off and…Eleanor heard him.

Chipmunks: _Cause there'll be no sunlight__  
if I lose you, baby__  
There'll be no clear skies__  
if I lose you, baby__  
Just like the clouds, __  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away__  
__Everyday, it will rain, __  
rain, rain, rain..._

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were breathing heavily, and they just sat next to the Chipettes and cried themselves to sleep.

**30mins later**

The Chipettes machines were beeping like crazy and Brittany started to stir, she opened her eyes slowly but it was painful to open them, she felt something warm on her hand. Brittany turned her head slowly to her right and she saw Alvin asleep.

"Al-Alvin" Brittany said but her voice was weak, but she felt Alvin stir. He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from out of them and he wanted to see where the voice came from and his eyes widen what he saw that…Brittany is awake.

"Brittany" whispered Alvin, Brittany just looked at him and just gave him a small smile but her voice was weak and crocky.

"He-Hey A-Alvin" she said with a weak and crocky voice, Alvin's eyes were still wide but he hugged Brittany really gently, and his tears started to fall not for sadness…but happiness.

/

Jeanette stirred and her eyes hurt when she is now trying to open them, Jeanette took in what she was seeing, but she felt something on her hand. Just like Brittany, Jeanette had a weak and crocky voice. She turned her head slightly and luckily she had her glasses on and she saw Simon asleep.

Si-Simon" said Jeanette with a weak and crocky voice, she felt Simon stir when Jeanette said his name. Simon yawned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes and to clean his glasses, Simon's eyes widen and he also shook his head if he's dream that Jeanette is awake and it turned out that…Jeanette is awake.

"Jeanette" whispered Simon, Jeanette just smiled at him but it was weak.

"He-Hey Si-Simon" said Jeanette but it was weak and crocky. Simon couldn't help himself, he hugged her gently and he cried tears of joy that Jeanette is alive.

/

Eleanor opened her eyes but it hurt when she done it, Eleanor took in all what she could see and she turned her head and she saw Theodore holding her hand while he slept.

"The-Theodore" said Eleanor with a weak and crocky voice. Theodore's eyes fluttered open and he saw Eleanor just looking at him.

"Eleanor" said Theodore and he looked shocked to see her awake.

"He-Hey The-Theodore" she said weakly with her voice. Theodore couldn't help himself, he just hugged her gently and he cried with happy tears that Eleanor is alive.

**THE CHIPETTES ARE ALIVE! YAY! :), but still they have been in a coma for 4 months :'(, did you guys like the song I put in, heart-breaking and that's what the boys thought if the Chipettes die and leave them…but they didn't YAY!. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	15. Letter

Letter

**Ok here is the next chapter :), for that review from 'It's just the beginning' don't worry I will get on to it tomorrow or on the week-end :). Ok we left off when the Chipettes woke up from their coma in the hospital. And this story is all most over but there is a poll question if you wanna answer it for me :D. I will keep it on for 2 weeks then I will announce the results. If you want the story to be sequeled, then answer the poll question. Enjoy :D**

It's been a few days since the Chipettes woke up, but they are still a little drowsy from the drugs that the hospital staff have gave them. Their voices are now fine and they are getting realised any time they want and on that note the girls got something to help them move about and Alvin and Brittany are arguing about it.

"ALVIN IM IN THIS THING FOR A REASON, AND SO ARE MY SISTERS!" yelled Brittany, Alvin's eye twitched at his girlfriend yelling at him. Brittany and her sisters are in wheel chairs and they won't be able to walk for a few months since the bullet wounds have done serious damage to their hips and they won't be able to walk for a few months.

"BUT STILL ITS NOT FAIR, I HAVE TO PUSH YOU AROUND THAT CHAIR FOR NOTHING!" yelled Alvin

"IF I WAS NOT IN THIS WHEEL CHAIR I COULD STRANGLE YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" screamed Brittany, Alvin flinched. Jeanette just shook her head while Simon was at the back of Jeanette's wheel chair. And it was the same with Theodore and Eleanor.

"Alvin, stop this stupid fight and get over the fact that the Chipettes can't walk for a few months and they need the chairs," glared Simon as he was losing his patience with Alvin. Alvin sighed.

"ok fine…im sorry Brittany, come on let's get you out of here," said Alvin as he got behind Brittany's chair and pushed her out of the room and his brothers did the same with her sisters.

"Sorry Alvin, but still I will try and walk as soon as I can…I promise," said Brittany as she looked up at Alvin and Alvin smiled.

"It's ok; I didn't mean to shout at you back there. Im just jealous that's all," confessed Alvin, Brittany smiled.

The Chipmunks rolled the Chipettes to the reception so the Chipettes can be signed out. Dave was waiting for them in the waiting room. The receptionist gave each Chipette a clip board with a form on it so they can be signed out of hospital. They had trouble writing so the Chipmunks held their writing hand steady so they can write.

"Ok you are all set to go. Before you go, I asked one of the fitness instructors to come round yours about 3 times a week and he or she will arrive next week on Wednsday," said the receptionist, Brittany moaned but the receptionist ignored her.

"A FITNESS COACH? ARE YOU CRAZY I WILL NOT HAVE A FITNESS COACH, IM IN A FREAKING WHEEL-CHAIR-"

"Thanks," said Alvin as he wheeled Brittany outside who was still shouting about a fitness coach.

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT, GET MY AGENT ON THE PHONE!" yelled Brittany as Alvin pulled Brittany out of the chair slowly and put her in the back seat, he put her chair in the trunk, he left it open so his brothers can put in the other chairs.

"Brittany that was so rude," glared Jeanette as Simon carefully but her in the back seat. Brittany just had her arms folded, she has only been out of hospital for 3 mins and she is already shouting and yelling.

"Brittany we have been out of hospital for a few minutes, and already you are shouting," said Eleanor as Theodore placed her in the car carefully, Theodore put both chairs away in the trunk and sat next to Eleanor and Simon sat next to Jeanette.

Dave got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the car park and drove down the main road.

"Brittany, I know you are upset about having a fitness coach-"Dave was cut off

"IM MORE THAN UPSET, I DON'T WANT ONE BECAUSE I WILL START TO SWEAT!" yelled Brittany, Alvin has had enough of her yelling.

"BRITTANY SHUT-UP; YOU NEED A FITNESS COACH TO HELP YOU AND YOU SISTERS TO WALK AGAIN AND TO BECOME STRONGER. DO YOU WANNA WALK AGAIN!" yelled Alvin, Brittany had wide eyes and she flinched at Alvin's shouting at her.

"I guess your right Alvin…im sorry," said Brittany as she laid her head and Alvin's shoulder and he stocked her hair.

"So has anything changed while we were in a coma?" said Eleanor as she looked at Dave while he was driving.

"Well, your father has been in tears for ages, he comes round mine for comfort. He's worried about you," said Dave. The Chipettes frowned; they missed their father so much.

"Is he at yours Dave?" asked Jeanette and Dave nodded. About 10 mins later, Dave parked the car in the garage. The Chipmunks got out getting the Chipettes wheel-chairs out and they helped them to sit down in them.

Dave opened the front door and he let his sons the push the Chipettes inside. They stood outside the living room door frame. The Chipettes father, Luke, had puffy red eyes and he was drinking a cup of coffee. The Chipettes haven't seen their father heart broke before.

"Dad," said Jeanette. Luke turned to the voice and he saw his daughters are here. He couldn't believe it. He rose up from his seat and hugged them, and the Chipettes hugged their father back.

"Your alive," whispered Luke, the Chipettes held their dad.

"Of course we are, we were lucky daddy. If it wasn't for the Chipmunks we would have been dead," said Brittany. Eleanor turned and she saw the Chipmunks looking away from them. Eleanor thinks the reason they turned was because of the word 'Dead'.

Luke let go of the girls. Everyone was silent The Chipettes are still in the wheel-chairs, Dave broke the ice.

"Oh I almost forgot, there's a letter for you girls," said Dave, as he handed Brittany the letter. Her eyes widen in fear.

"D-do we have to?" she whispered, Alvin took the letter and opened it for her so she can read it out loud but she didn't want to.

"Should I read it?" asked Jeanette, Simon took the letter from Alvin and gave it to Jeanette. Jeanette read it out loud.

_Dear Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor_

_I must say…you three were luck to __survive__ the attack 4 months ago from Bella who is your mother. Even though Charlene, Jillian and Juliet were involved, we have asked you three to come to the court section on Monday the 4__th__ of June at 1pm in the afternoon. You may bring support if you __wish;__ we __won't__ stop you for that. We will get what we are after from Bella, Charlene, Jillian and Juliet on Monday the 4__th__. We will see you three there._

_Signed_

_Kline Pike. Head police officer of LA_

Jeanette folded up the letter. Everyone was silent.

"WAIT, THE 4TH OF JUNE IS IN 4 DAYS TIME!" cried Eleanor.

**Well what do you guys think :/, im gonna do the courst section ON the 4****th**** of June**** and that's the first a of a vacation for 1 week. I wonder what will happen in the court section? And what secrets will be reviled?. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX…btw there is a poll question that I need answering to :D.**


	16. Court Session pt 1

Court Session pt 1

**Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for…the court session. I was thinking about doing this chapter in 2 parts. Ok this one will be with Charlene, Jillian and Juliet and they are gonna tell everyone their dark secret, so I hope I don't scare you guys much with this chapter, so enjoy it the best you can :)**

Well, today is the day of the court session. The Chipettes are nervous wrecks they don't know what is gonna happen while they are there. At least the Chipmunks are coming along for support and so is Dave and Luke. Its 12pm and they have an hour to go till it starts. The Chipettes are still in wheel-chairs and much to Brittany's grief…the fitness coach comes over 2 or 3 times a week. Eleanor and Jeanette had no problem of walking but they did have a few falls, Simon and Theodore were there every step of the way for them. But when Brittany had to walk she had an argument with the fitness coach saying how much it hurt but Alvin put Brittany in her right place and helped her.

Everyone is in the car waiting to be driven by Dave. Brittany was really scared "I don't know if I can do this," she whispered as she hid her face in her hands. Jeanette and Eleanor are in the same state as she was.

"Brittany, it will be ok," said Jeanette but Brittany sighed "listen, the boys will be there for us for support everything will be fine," Alvin looked over at Brittany as he got in the car and followed by his brothers. All 6 Chipmunks wore the right clothing for the court session, the boys wear wearing suits while the girls wore blouse and skirts.

About 45 mins later they have arrived, they boys got out and went to the trunk to get the girls wheel-chairs out. Dave got out and so did Luke. They both looked nervous as the kids were. The boys went to the back seat and they carefully got the girls out and placed them in the chairs and wheeled them inside the building.

They entered the room and the Chipettes saw the judge in the stand. The judge was called 'Judge Jamie Sampson' and he had his papers read. The boys sat down in the support section while Dave and Luke sat in the stands. The Chipettes are trembling in the wheel-chairs and the Chipmunks place their hands on the girl's shoulders for comfort. It's now 1pm and it's about to start and everyone was quiet.

"Come Charlene, Jillian and Juliet," said the judge. Charlene, Jillian and Juliet came up onto the stand.

"Now, do you three swear to say the truth, and only the truths," the 3 girls sighed "yes your honour."

The court session is now about to take place.

"Now, I hear that you have been to jail before," everyone gasped and that includes the Chipettes and the Chipmunks. Charlene only nodded.

"Well, the first crime that you three committed was…KILLING YOUR PARENTS!" yelled the judge; the Chipettes are still trembling with fear. "We all need the story NOW!"

"Well, it was like this-" as Charlene started

**Flashback**

_Charlene, Jillian and Juliet are walking home from school with their boyfriends…Alvin, Simon and Theodore. The girl's parents do not improve of the Chipmunks and Charlene, Jillian and Juliet don't know why._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Alvie," giggled Charlene as she kissed Alvin's cheek._

"_Sure see ya babe," said Alvin as he walked down the road with his brothers. The girl's parents came to the door and started to yell._

"_WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE BOYS!" yelled the woman; she had green eyes and brown hair that was pinned to the side. She had a black skirt on and a white shirt, plus her job was…having sex with other men to get money. And her husband was ok with this._

"_Please don't start mum," mumbled Jillian, and as she said that the father walked in with an angry look on his face._

"_DON'T START WHAT? HAVING A GO AT YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled, this man had blue eyes and blond hair. He was wearing a suit and it looked like he has just came back from work._

_Charlene felt her rage boiling in her blood "WILL YOU JUST STOP IT, WE LOVE OUR BOYFRIENDS MORE THAN LIFE IT SELF. YOU TWO ARE JUST JEALOUS CAUSE YOU DON'T GET ENOUGH LOVE FROM EACH OTHER!" she yelled. Her mother slapped her across the face._

"_HOW DARE YOU, I RAISE MONEY FO-"_

"_WHAT? BY HAVING SEX WITH STRANGERS MUM. ITS DIGUSTING, WE HEAR YOU EVERY NIGHT YOU BRING A MAN HOME WHILE DAD IS AT WORK!" yelled Juliet, the girls rage was getting out of control. They went into the kitchen and got a knife each and looked at their parents with flames in their eyes._

"_Wha-what are you doing?" asked the girl's mother as she started to get frighten and so did their father. The girls just grinned._

"_Something that we SHOULD done a long time ago," grinned Charlene as she ran In front of her mother and stabbed her like 15 times and her sisters did the same with their father with 15 stabs. Their parents gave their last breath and they died, blood was pouring fast from the stab wounds. Charlene, Jillian and Juliet fled._

**End of flashback**

"And that's it," as Charlene finished. Jeanette had abit of a sick tummy and it looked like she was gonna puke from the story. Simon handed her a bottle of water so she can calm her nerves. Brittany had the same state as Jeanette abit sick but she was fine and so was Eleanor.

"So, did the Chipmunks know about this?" asked the judge

"No, we kept it a secret and WE GOT SENT TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL!" yelled Jillian, everyone was still silent in the room.

"Ok, so is there a reason why the Chipmunk left you?"

"Yes there was _one_ reason," Juliet took a deep breath "THE REASON IS BECAUSE OF THOSE LITTLE BITCHES IN THOSE CHAIRS JOINED THE SCHOOL!"

"I WILL HAVE NO SWEARING IN MY COURT!" as the judge was banging his hammer against the desk. So the reason that the Chipmunks left them was because the Chipettes started the school.

"Right I call…Brittany to the stand," Brittany froze in fear, Alvin rose from his chair and put one arm around her shoulder for comfort. Brittany wheeled herself to the stand and her lip was trembling.

"Right Brittany, can you tell me what happened on your first day of school with your sisters?" said the judge.

"Well, we were by our new lockers; it was like hell for the first day. I felt pain in my wrist and Alvin who is my boyfriend just shouted what's wrong with me," Brittany was still trembling with fear "and he was really harsh with me, but when I left the school with my sisters. I never admitted anything to them but when I got in the car I saw three figures just looking at us," said Brittany.

"And you think the three figures are these girls?"

"Yes your honour,"

"Ok, can you describe the attack for me?" Brittany felt it come back to her and silent tears started to roll down her face. Alvin rose from his seat and went up to Brittany and hugged her gently as he was saying comforting words to her.

"I'll say it your honour," said Alvin as Brittany was still crying as she held onto Alvin tight.

"Ok,"

"Well, we all decided to go to a teenage club that night. But when MY EX GIRLFRIEND DECIDED TO HAVE A DANCE OFF, SHE KNEW ABOUT THE ATTACK AND SO DID HER STUPID SISTERS!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SISTERS STUPID!" yelled Charlene. Jillian and Juliet moved back for some reason from their sister's outburst, they seemed…afraid of Charlene.

"YEA, LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO BRITTANY, JEANETTE AND ELEANOR. HOW DID YOU MEET BELLA!" yelled Alvin, Brittany has never seen Alvin being so brave and confident before. The judge was also surprized that Alvin's outburst and it looked like Alvin was taking over his job. Jeanette and Eleanor just glared over at Charlene and it looked like they wanted the truth from her.

"FINE, IF YOU WANT THE TRUTH THEN HERE ITS IS!" as Charlene yelled she started the story.

**Flashback**

_It's been 2 years since the death of their parents, but they killed them for a reason for them not liking their boyfriends. They have been in a mental hospital for those 2 years. They got arrested a few days after the murder. Charlene was walking in front of her sisters but something caught her eye._

_It was a woman with 3 Chipettes. She grinned over at her sisters._

"_Looks like those girls have an abusive mother," laughed Charlene, Jillian and Juliet just smiled slightly but they are scared of Charlene for some reason. Charlene told them to wait till the woman came out._

_About 2 hours later, the woman came out to get drunk. Charlene walked up to her and was followed by her sisters._

"_Hello," she said_

"_Why hello, what can I do for you?" said the woman who had a hint of sarcasm in her voice._

"_Oh nothing, just saw the way you handled your slut of daughters you have," grinned Charlene, the woman giggled in an evil way._

"_Well my name is Bella" said Bella._

"_My name is Charlene and these are my sisters called Jillian and Juliet,"_

"_Are you the ones who killed your parents?" asked Bella, Charlene is liking Bella already, but Jillian and Juliet are not sure what their sister was planning, and they are certain that they are not gonna like it._

"_That's us. So I see that you hate you daughters with pure hate then," asked Charlene._

"_Well, yes im just abusing them for a reason,"_

"_Well, if you wanna get A LOT further than use this," as Charlene handed Bella…a gun, Bella took the gun from her in hid it in her jacket._

"_Thank you, I will use it, here is my number," as Bella handed over a card with her number on it and she walked away._

**End of flashback**

"AND THAT'S IT!" yelled Charlene "YES I ADMIT IT, I GAVE BELLA THAT GUN SO THEY WILL STAY AWAY FROM _OUR_ CHIPMUNKS!"

"_YOU'RE_ CHIPMUNKS. HA. THAT'S A LAUGH CHARLENE, SINCE WHEN WERE WE YOURS!" yelled Simon as he punched the desk, Jeanette jumped in fright and she placed her hand on Simon's chest and that calmed him down.

"ORDER IN MY COURT!"yelled the judge and everyone was quiet. "Now, tell us how Bella got into the club?"

Charlene just smiled in an evil type of way "That was easy, I told her that her daughters are gonna be there in 'The Liquid' so I snuck her in by the fire exit,"

Theodore was not in the mood "WELL, WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN? WHO'S IDEA WAS THAT?"

Jillian and Juliet knew it was them who thought of it and they can't look at Theodore in the eye. Eleanor looked at them and it came to her.

"IT-IT WAS YOU TWO!" Eleanor cried as she pointed at Jillian and Juliet, they just nodded at her.

"Right, Charlene, Jillian and Juliet are gonna spend 7 years in prison from attempting murder and giving out weapons," said judge as he sighed. Charlene was not pleased about this.

"I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT. AND BRITTANY I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR TAKING ALVIN FROM ME!" yelled Charlene as her and her sisters got taken away by police officers.

The court session is not over yet they still have one for case to close which is for…Bella.

**O.O, kind of a shock there, so it turns out that Charlene gave the gun to Bella, Charlene, Jillian and Juliet murdered their parents, and Jillian and Juliet thought of the plan and it sounds like to me that Jillian and Juliet are scared of Charlene for some reason :/. So did you guys like the chapter?, we still have Bella's court to go then after that will be the last 2 chapters :'(, but don't worry there is a poll question for you guys to answer to :D. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	17. Court Session pt 2

Court session pt 2

**Here is Bella's court session, I hope you guys are gonna like this chapter, will Bella be sent to jail for life? And will the Chipettes be free from all this torture and live a normal happy life with the Chipmunks?. Enjoy :)**

Brittany shivered in fear, Charlene wants revenge on her but she doesn't know when. Jeanette was trying to be calm but she is abit scared about all this. Eleanor had a tear leaking out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away. The Chipmunks looked at their girlfriends and they are concerned, the girls are gonna see their mother for the first time in 4 months. Everyone was silent when Bella came up onto the stand.

"Bella Johnson, do you swear to say the truth and only the truth," said the Judge as he had his papers ready. Bella looked at the Chipettes and glared at them. The Chipettes flinched from their mother's look, the Chipmunks glared back at her.

"Yes sir," she responded with sarcasm in her voice.

"Right, the Chipettes are you daughters correct?" Bella nodded but she kept her look on the girls. "Why did you abuse them?"

Bella rolled her eyes "The reason I abused them is because they hung out with their father too much," everyone gasped at this, the Chipettes now know why their mother abused them because they hung out with their dad more than her.

"WHAT! ALL BECAUSE OF US HANGING OUT WITH DAD MORE THAN YOU, BUT WHY DID I GET THE WORST PAIN!" cried Jeanette, Simon was in shock that Jeanette yelled at her mother like that. Bella just grinned at Jeanette.

"The reason you got the worst pain is because…YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND YOU ARE ALWAYS TRIPPING OVER YOU OWN TWO FEET!" yelled Bella, Brittany and Eleanor couldn't believe that their own mother called Jeanette 'worthless'. Jeanette's lip began to quiver and tears started to form in her eyes and they started to roll down her face. Simon glared up at Bella and he went up to the stand without being asked.

"May I say a word your honour?" asked Simon and the judge nodded.

"I wanna know why Jeanette got the burn mark?" as Simon was glaring at Bella. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Fine I will tell you-"

**Flashback**

"_My little angels got hurt," as she pretended to care about her daughter's injuries and she knew that the knife wound would open._

"_Ahh, you must Miss Johnson," said the nurse, the chipettes mother looked over to them and grinned, the chipettes huddled closer. "Yes but please call me Bella im the girl's mother," grinned Bella._

"_Ok, your daughter's injuries are very bad and deep but do you know anything about it?"_

"_No, why do you ask?" as Bella pretended that she doesn't know. "Well they look like knife wounds on their wrists but their ok now. You may take them home,". Bella took the girls home but pretended to be kind and led them to the car and she started shouting._

"_YOU GIRLS ARE A DISGRACE! I TOLD YOU TO WEAR THOSE LONG SHIRTS!" she shouted as she drove, Eleanor had the guts to speak up." We did but the blood came through the shirt"_

"_YOU LIAR YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU!" she shouted. "NO WE DIDN'T!" shouted Jeanette but then she quickly covered her mouth, Brittany and Eleanor never heard Jeanette shout before. Bella turned and looked at Jeanette with a horrible look._

"_RIGHT JEANETTE! YOUR GONNA GET IT!" shouted Bella as they arrived home she dragged Jeanette into the kitchen and put the stove on. Jeanette tried to get out of her mum's grip but it was too late, Bella put Jeanette's arm and the stove and it burned her and she screamed in pain._

"_WELL SAY YOU ARE SORRY!" she shouted "IM SORRY MUM!" as Jeanette said that Bella let her go and Jeanette looked at her arm and it was horrible. It was burned red all over and it was so sore she had to wash it with cold water._

"_NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU LITTLE BITCH! AND TAKE YOUR SISTERS WITH YOU!" as she said that Jeanette ran upstairs in tears and her sisters followed her upstairs._

**End of flashback**

Simon was in shock, so Bella burned Jeanette's arm all because Jeanette shouted at her. That is so not right. Simon felt his rage building inside of him.

"HOW DARE YOU! ALL BECAUSE SHE YELLED BACK AT YOU, THAT'S JUST WRONG!" yelled Simon, as he left the stand he sat in his chair, Jeanette rolled over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his over hers.

The judge coughed to get everyone's attention "How did you get into the club Miss Johnson?" he asked. Bella smiled at that.

"Well, it was really easy-"

**Flashback**

_Bella was just walking around the streets and she is also avoided police cars along the way. While she was walking, her cell phone rang and the ID said 'Charlene' and she answered._

"_Hello Charlene," said Bella_

"_Hello Bella, I have great news," she said down the line._

"_What's that?"_

"_Your little sluts are in the same club as us," said Charlene, Bella grinned at that,_

"_What club is it?"_

"_It's a teenage club called 'The Liquid' an-"_

"_YOU IDIOT, HOW AM I GONNA GET IN!" yelled Bella, Charlene had a plan in mind. Jillian and Juliet backed away from her sister looking scared as she was on the phone._

"_Meet me at the fire exit and I'll let you in," after that Charlene hanged up the phone. Bella was near the club anyway, she saw Charlene in a red dress and Charlene opened the door for her and she got in unseen._

**End of flashback**

Bella than finished telling everyone what happened. The Chipettes are in fear about how she got in. but they are wondering why Jillian and Juliet are afraid of their sister Charlene. The judge was not pleased about what he's just heard.

"Well, I have made up my mind…Bella Johnson you will be jail for life, for trying to attempt murder and for child abuse, CASE CLOSED!" Bella was not bothered about being put in jail but she is scared about it. The Chipettes are upset about not seeing their mother again but they are happy that they are…free.

**Well guys I have one chapter to go :'( then we go onto a sequel :D which will be set 4 years later and that will be ****published**** in about 1 week and a half. ****Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	18. Finally Free

Finally Free

**Well, final chapter is here :'(, I would like to thank everyone for the support of this story and to me, I never knew this story will be good but I was wrong, I thought it will be boring but when I got to my 100****th**** review and I would like to thank 'cutiepiex2' for that :), so I hope you guys like this final chapter. Enjoy :)**

The Chipettes were still in a trance…they are finally free from all this mess. The Chipmunks wheeled the Chipettes outside; they are really pleased about this. Dave and Kevin said that they will meet them later. The Chipettes can finally have a normal and happy life and future. Brittany can't believe it at all. The boys led them to a lake and the sun was setting.

Brittany and her sisters had happy tears spilling down their faces "It's over, I can't believe it…it's over," cried Brittany, Alvin kissed Brittany on the forehead. Brittany smiled up at Alvin.

"You better believe it Britt," said Alvin and Brittany nodded and her tears are still falling down her face and Alvin hugged her.

Jeanette had her face in her hands; finally she's free from her mother. Simon bent down and kissed Jeanette on the forehead. Jeanette wiped her tears and smiled up at Simon.

"It's ok, you can finally live a normal and happy life…with me," said Simon, Jeanette smiled and she hugged him at that note

"I know, I can't wait," she replied and she still kept her arms round him.

Theodore looked down at Eleanor. She was crying tears of joy, Theodore was really happy to see his girlfriend who is now finally free from her mother. Theodore kissed her on the forehead; Eleanor looked up at Theodore and smiled.

"I can finally have a life" whispered Eleanor, Theodore nodded.

"You can now Ellie," said Theodore as he hugged her all his might.

_in the blink of a night  
i was falling from the sky  
in the blur, you took my breath away  
and my heart starts beating  
and my lungs start breathing  
and the voice in my head starts screaming  
i'm alive!_

Alvin got Brittany out of her wheel-chair and placed her into his lap, Brittany got comfortable into his lap and cuddled into his chest. Alvin pulled out Brittany's pony-tail and started to mess around with her hair. They both started to think of the future and they both looked at each other, they both leaned and kissed each other. They broke apart and looked over at the sunset.

_you're like a laserlight, burning up  
burning down, on me  
you're like a laserlight, burning up  
burning down, on me_

you make me feel good,  
you make me feel safe,  
you make me feel like i could live another day  
you make me feel good,  
you make me feel safe,  
you know i wouldn't have it any other way

Jeanette was in Simon's arms on to the grass. Simon held her close into his chest were his beating heart was beating. Then Simon undone her pony-tail onto of her head and let it run free, he started to let his fingers guide through her hair, Jeanette sighed. Jeanette kissed Simon on the lips with passion, and he kissed her back. They both watched to sunset together and started to think of what the future could give them.

_on these words, and forever seem the silence  
can you hear, that box bre-brea-breaking  
and the world starts sha-sha-shaking  
they keep talking, talking, talking  
but we're walking, walking, to the light  
tonight, tonight_

Eleanor was curled up in Theodore's arms, he held her really tight like she's gonna be taken away from him. Theodore let his hands guide him to Eleanor's pig-tails and he let them free, his fingers were running through her hair gently. Theodore looked into Eleanor's eyes and kissed her. Eleanor smiled up at Theodore. They both started to think what could happen in the future as they continued to watch the sunset.

_you're like a laserlight, burning up  
burning down, on me  
you're like a laserlight, burning up  
burning down, on me_

you make me feel good,  
you make me feel safe,  
you make me feel like i could live another day  
you make me feel good,  
you make me feel safe,  
you know i wouldn't have it any other way

stopâ€¦please don't stopâ€¦i won't stop  
we won't stopâ€¦

in the blink of a night  
i was falling from the sky  
in the blur, you took my breath away

The sun finally set and it was replaced with the night sky, it was a full moon tonight, the stars are shining bright. The Chipmunks and Chipettes held onto each other in a loving and caring way. Even though the Chipettes will be in wheel-chairs for a few months but with love and care, they will be back on their feet in no time. The Chipettes have found their soul-mates in the Chipmunks. God has answered the girls pray; the boys saved them from their abusive mother for life. A shooting star flew by in the sky, but the girls didn't make a wish since their wish was granted.

_Thank you for saving us_

**Well I know it was short but…this is the end of this story :'( but a sequel is on its way :D, I would love to thank all my fans and my friends that added this story to their favourite story column. I would love to say a big thank-you to, SPARK187, Awesomo3000, MusicIsMyPassion, Pokémon Ranger-Trainer and lots of other people since they were so kind to put a lot of reviews for this story. I thought this story won't be good enough but I was wrong I have over 130 reviews and I would love to thank 'cutiepiex2' who gave me my 100****th**** review :D, keep your eyes out for the sequel that will be up next week hopefully :). Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX oh btw in the first chapter, remember that Brittany made that wish in the prologue? Well that was the wish that she made for someone to save her and her sisters, and at the end it was granted, I pointed that out if you guys get confused :D**


End file.
